Second Chance
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: [Roleplay Fanfiction with Maddamiakoda] Angel Rose, the daughter of Shadow and Amy Rose, was in a world of tragedy after losing her faithful guardian Sonic the Hedgehog. But upon stumbling into an alternate version of him, she would realize that she was receiving a happier second chance. SHADAMY SonicOC. [Rated M for sensitive subjects later on] [INCOMPLETE TILL FURTHER NOTICE!]
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU MORE ON TO THE ACTUAL STORY. THESE NOTES PERTAIN TO THE ACTUAL STORY, AND IT IS WISE THAT YOU READ THEM SO YOU SORT OF KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BEHIND IT! **

**Hello all~! Clover here to introduce you to this roleplay fanfiction here~ I wanted to cover a few things before anyone jumps on into the story. This is just to let people know sort of the backstory behind this as well as who's doing what.**

**I'd like to thank my good friend and partner in this fanfiction: Madammiakoda for being a terrific friend and writer in all this. She's amazing at what she does, and this was fun to write over all~ (By this way this is unfinished but hopefully we'll be able to add chapters here and there *shrugs*.)**

**This is a crossover of two slight Alternate Universes of the SEGA-styled universes of Sonic the Hedgehog. Some characters might come off a little Out Of Character because of such.**

**Madammiakoda was writing for: Sonic, Shadow, and any OCs (Original Characters) of her own.**

**I was writing for my SHADAMY daughter Angel Rose and any OCs (Original Characters) I may have added in as well.**

**There are a few pairings in this as well: SHADAMY, SonicXOC, TailsXOC, and some hints of Knouge.**

**Overall I hope whoever's reading this enjoys, and there will be slow chapter updates every so many hours to a day so everyone can get the suspense of which chapters we have up~**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. WE DO OWN THE PERSONALITY ALTERATIONS HOWEVER.**

**DISCLAIMER: MERIDITH, KEITHEN, AND ISOKE ALL BELONG TO MADAMMIAKODA!**

**DISCLAIMER: ANGEL BELONGS TO ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one long month for Angel Rose. _A long sorrowful one... _Her legal guardian and long time crush Sonic the Hedgehog had passed away a month ago... She was at work, her own restaurant, when she had gotten the phone call. It was a heart attack and he was out within seconds...! The rose female never got a chance to say goodbye... or tell him how she truly felt about him... After the funeral ceremony, she had been leaving her job to her employees as she took off to grieve. She thought she'd never stop crying. _Maybe I ran out of tears..._ Is what she thought to herself. Angel felt like her heart was in a million pieces scattered across the bottom of her chest cavity... Without Sonic around... she could hardly muster any happiness... The world was dull and gray, because the light in her life had been extinguished... She didn't wanna leave her house but she had to buy groceries. The recent tragedy had killed her appetite but she knew she had to eat. Sighing, she throws on something black to express her dark emotions then heads outside. Ruby red irises squint in between eyelids when she is blinded by the bright rays of sunlight beaming down upon her. With her head hung low, she walks ahead towards her destination... only to let out a yelp as she bumps into someone then falling towards the concrete sidewalk from the impact!

"Ughn! Son-of-a-" Came from the other person, but then quickly reacted by catching Angel before she fell to the ground. "I am so sorry!" They quickly apologized, placing her back on her feet and checking her for any signs of injury. When their eyes roamed over her face, they widen a bit in surprise. _Either Shadow and Amy had a child secretly on the side, or Shadow has a sibling he does not know about. _Finally realizing that they were just standing there staring, they also noticed that she was looking at them as if she seen a ghost.

Eyes widen in utter shock! Helping her up was none other than the blue blur himself! And he was at least ten-twenty years younger as well! "...you... you're... alive...!" She was able to gasp out as tears started collecting in her the corners of her eyes and trickling down her pale face.

"What?" He blinked not once, not twice, but several times like a woman who was fluttering their eyelashes. _Did she just say I am alive? _He wondered to himself, checking and touching his head, chest, and arms to see if he was indeed alive. _Yup, I am still alive. _He sighed in relief, but before he could muster up a further response to her, he quickly notices the sudden tears forming within her eyes. This really confused him along with the stares and owl-looks he has been receiving from people all day. He knew something was not right when he mistakenly received flowers on his doorstep. And now something was definitely up because he was staring at a young pink female that red eyes just like another hedgehog he knew, and that hedgehog, beside his only child, had red eyes like him. Scratching his head in confusion, he said, "Uh, last time I checked, I have been alive for 31 years? But judging by your reaction and what you said to me, I am right in assuming that you know me? Like...have we met many years ago and you thought me as dead or something?" He then gave her small but bright smile.

_Have me met many years ago...? What was he talking about...?!_ "...it's me Sonic... Angel Rose...! You raised me when my mother Amy Rose died and my father Shadow disappeared...!" Her tears were flowing rapidly by this point from the combinations of emotions she was feeling: devastation and confused rejection! "And... and I had gotten the call...! I planned and had your funeral ceremony weeks ago...! But... but here you are...! Back in the flesh...! And younger too...!" The smile he flashes at her makes another emotion appear in her mixture with was indescribable joy!

_Oookaaay...this is getting a little weird, _he thought, scratching his head in confusion. Sonic did not know what to say or what to do for the pink hedge-female in front of him. He has never seen this woman in all his life, and here she was spilling her sorrow all over the sidewalk. The more she cried, the more onlookers they took on. Some passed by saying...

"What a jerk! I can't believe he is breaking up with her like this in front of everyone."

"That poor girl. Why would Sonic do such a thing?"

Then the most bazaar comment was...

"Oh, my Gods! April. April! That's Sonic! Right there in the flesh. Didn't he, like, die several weeks ago?"

_Okay, I am officially weirded-out now_, he said to himself as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look...uh...I am not sure what is going on here or who you are, but..." he looked around in an attempt to find a place where they weren't watch by too many eyes. "I am willing to talk about this whole thing what's going on with you. Maybe that will clear up this, uh, you knowing me because I honestly do not know whom you are. Maybe I can help you in your search, yeah?" Sonic took her hand and headed toward a nearby coffee shop. _And maybe I will be lucky and find out why this day is getting weirder by the second. _

What Angel thought was a blessing from the heavens... was turning to sort of like hell really fast...! Yes, her hero was back in the flesh! But... but why did he not know her...?! What had she done to fate to deserve such a punishment...?!

Raising her palms to wipe away the tears that are uncontrollably flowing from her eyes, she simply nods letting Sonic pull her along with into the shop. She murmurs a small 'sorry' as she sits down keeping her vision sitting upon her lap. Black quills fall all around her hiding her tear stained face. It broke her heart to know that looking at the man she was in love with only brought her pain at the moment...

With the weeping hedge-female behind him, Sonic maneuvered through the crowd of people to reach the nearby restaurant as fast as possible. "Oh... I am sorry..." he apologized and slowed his pace when he noticed she was tripping over her own footing. Many, many people still continued to stare after the pair until Sonic whisked her and himself inside the establishment. But as soon as they were inside, all eyes were on them. Some even stared at Sonic as if they could not believe he was even within the place.

"Mister Sonic," a young girl, no younger than three, tugged at his pant leg. "Here," said the girl, handing him a small white flower. "I was going to place it on your grave this morning, but since you are here, I like to give it to you now."

Sonic took the flower within his small hand and stared down at it with a shock and blank expression. His greens settled on the girl, standing patiently with her arms in front of her. Sonic did not know if he should either thank the girl before her mother picked her up and walked away from him.

"If this is some kind of joke, Sonic, then I hope your laughs were worth it. How could you play us like that," said an elder man as he passed by him and Angel to exit through the door. Sonic had kept the same expression as he did toward the little girl, but he finally came to when he felt Angel trying to get out of his grasp. "Let's..." he stuttered, "Umm, on second thought, let's not sit in here." He said, quickly exiting the place. He then picked up Angel within his arms and ran as fast as he could to escape the millions of eyes and the insanity that threatened to take over him.

Once reaching a secluded area, a park that has not been used by children in years, he placed Angel on a bench. Stared down at her for a few seconds and began pacing back and forth. He would open his mouth to speak several times, but he did not trust himself or the words that would come out. Something weird was going on and he needed answers. First the grieving flowers on his doorstep this morning and now this pink female in front of him.

"...I dunno if I should consider this a miracle... or a curse..." Begins Angel softly with her vision sitting upon her lap. Her voice is raspy from the crying she had done. Delicate hands start fidgeting nervously. "I dunno what's going on..." This small dark chuckle falls her lips. "Maybe I've finally gotten to a point in my grieving that I've gone crazy..." Her hands halt in their fidgeting to rise to try and rub tears reflowing from her blood shot eyes. "Whatever the case might be... I want this all to stop...! Because I dunno what's worse right now: knowing that you are dead, or that you're back and don't even know or want to know me...!"

Angel throws her face in her hands finally able to vocalize sobbing. "I just want my misery to end! Why am I being tortured like this...?!" The pink female couldn't describe the heart-wrenching pain she felt stabbing her! "I've always wanted what's best for you... Does that mean that the only way that, that can happen is if I'm out of your existence...? Cause I will leave and never look back... I would do that for you..."

Sonic stopped pacing and looked at her confusingly. "Whoa, hey, whoa..." he waved his hands in front of him. "_You _don't know what's going on? At least we are on the same boat when it comes to that." Sonic said, trying his best not to yell. "The flowers, the stares and now you, who I have _never_ seen before is now telling me about how I am supposed to be dead and the grieving you had to go through. On top of that, you are looking at me accusingly for this...this... What ever this is..." He then began to pace again, biting his fingernail on his forefinger while thinking at the same time. But when he turned around to look at Angel again, his heart fell to the pit of his stomach for some unexplainable reason.

She looked miserable. More like devastated to the third degree. _What the fuck! _Sonic exclaimed in his brain. He truly wished he could wake up from this nightmare. "Okay...okay..." He began gently, trying to calm her and more so himself. He realized that this young female in front of him really thought he was the person who had died; someone that was very close to her. "Look, uh... I am...I am sorry, okay? I have had a very weird morning and now this happens." He then walked up to her until he was standing directly in front of her. "I guess it would be appropriate to ask what is your name."

When he spoke all Angel could keep thinking about was: stop reminding me, stop reminding me, _STOP REMINDING ME!_

When he approaches her does she peer up at him with attentive but puppy dog like eyes. "...sorry about the way I've talked to you..." She begins, ignoring his question on purpose for the moment. "...I've just been going through a lot and I shouldn't have came off the way I had to you... And I'm sorry if it looked like I was upset with you... I've never had a reason to be mad at you ever..."

Lowering her vision back to her lap, she tucks an ebony lock behind her ear while using her other arm wrapping it around her tiny frame. "My name is Angel Rose." It felt so awkward for her to be telling the man she had known all her life a simple introductory greeting. "That's... that's the name you gave me when you adopted me..." Her voice slightly cracks in wanting to shed more tears. She lowers her head with her eyelids clenching from holding back said tears.

Sonic's mouth sagged open slightly and his eyes widen just a tad bit. He was surprised. He was really surprised, not so much when it came her Sonic adopting her; it more so had to do with her maiden name that was given to her. _Angel Rose... Rose? _He repeated slowly in his head. He paced again, unhurriedly this time, and then sat down a few inches from her. They both sat there quietly for the moment, trying to sort out there thoughts in their heads. Sonic slumped forward and placed his hands through his quills in irritation. "Okay..." Sonic spoke out suddenly and taking in several deep breathes in an attempt to try to keep calm and collective. "First...I am going to tell you my name and then a bit about myself. Hopefully it will clear up everything when it comes to you.

He then turned to her, placing his hand under her chin so that she looked at him directly in the face. He almost lost his words when he saw the sad redden eyes; they had dark half moons under and it look as if this poor female had not slept in days. Sighing, he took his hand away from her face and look away from her, focusing his sights of the cars passing by. He shook his head, not really understanding himself as to why he was now sitting next to a stranger and is about to spill his life history to her. Maybe it was her claiming that she knew him or the sudden bout of tears from her, but he was truly certain that she need some kind of explanation and the same goes for him.

"My name... my name is Sonic Maurice Hayes **(I always hated the fact that Sonic's last name was hedgehog, so I gave him a real last name that kind of describes him a bit XD)**, but folks know me as Sonic the Hedgehog. I was given that name over the years and it has turned into some sort of trademark that many, many people commonly know and refer me as such now." He paused to see if she had anything to say when it came to his name. When nothing was said from her direction, he sighed and continued on. "If you have not noticed already, there are many folks who know me. They are familiar with my services, protecting them from many dangers years ago, and my services now when it comes to the military. I even did that kind of service of being the protector, the Hero many would say, throughout my adolescent years." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his thighs, allowing his hands to dangle between his knees. His eyes then seemed hazed in trying to focus on a memory or trying his best not to remember a specific memory. "I just recently turned 31 years old. I am currently going through a divorce. I have no children... Well, besides helping out a best friend of mine and his child, who's wife died two years ago, and then..." He stopped and looked at her in sudden awareness. " I don't know if this is some sort of a coincidence or Shadow and even Amy have a lot of explaining to do right now." He notices her confused and slightly amazed expression and realized then that she knew them. "I take it you know them, huh? Okay, well, I will tell you that Amy has the same last name as you. You kind of look like her and even old Shads."

Angel was stumped by this first statement. _I know so much about you... Why would I not know what you're about to tell me..._? She was lucky when he had looked away because a light lining of a blush had come to her pale tear stained cheeks.

His second statement had her more dumb founded then his previous one! She had _never_ heard that name come up...! Now she was wondering two things: was this Sonic the same as hers, or did he never trust her enough to reveal his name...? Inwardly she frowns at the last thought.

Most of what else he was telling her so far she was quite aware of, but then again she had a celebrity for a step-father so it was no wonder she used to it. She murmurs a small 'sorry go on' when he starts staring at her waiting for some sort of response. As she continued listening she simple stared attentively nodding to all that was spoken. It was many more things she already knew about it.

The moment she heard the word _divorce_ did her eyes widen in sudden shock with her mouth open agape. Who was this woman...? Or... Angel didn't think he was a married man... What really hits the hammer on the nail is when her ears perk up to the mentioning of her parents' name. First Sonic was alive from the grave and now her parents...?! What in the name of Mobius was going on here...?!

Placing a hand onto her mouth, she turns from her with her eyes racing as she tried to think of what to say to all this. What really stuck in her mind the most was the fact that the hero was in the middle of this _divorce_ and that her parents were _alive_! Closing her eyes while breathing deeply she sits there for a couple of minutes trying to recollect her thoughts.

"My full name is Angel Shadow Rose. I was born prematurely 33 years ago on Leap Day. My mother was Amy Rose who died giving birth to me... You adopted me since Shadow had disappeared on a mission to GUN the previous 7 months... I was always a small meek child it's probably because of being born so early... Since I didn't have many friends growing up I always hung around you and you were pretty much my best friend..." Raising her arms upward she hugs them around herself as she tries pulling more memories from her past. "I didn't care that you were hero to Mobius because in my eyes you were my hero. You were always there watching over me protectively, but also was okay with giving me space when I needed it because you always loved freedom above anything else."

"When I was 17 Shadow came into my life. He ended up dying a couple of years later because apparently he was in a bad accident and was in captivity in a GUN experiment to re-cooperate him... It worked but for only so long..." She pauses as her eyes gloss over with a haze, and she grows super quiet with an emotionless expression upon her face. Shaking her head after a minute or so, she comes back to. "To cope with my loss, I eventually took an interest in cooking where I started my own restaurant. It's mostly chilidogs I serve, but I also serve all sorts of fast food wonders and drinks as well. I named in 'In the Blink to your Plate'. It's done wonders for me... You're the reason it started with your chilidog tooth~"

For the first time since their meeting, a smile graces pale lips as a small giggle falls from them at her little pun at the end of her sentence. _I haven't smiled or laughed since his death... _"You had many women but never really settled down... And then... at almost 50... you died of a heart attack... it was a big ceremony I had to plan... but I wanted you to go in a big bang...! All sorts of people from all over the world was there as they bid you goodbye..." Her hands unravel as a hand raises to wipe away a few cascading tears.

"It's... it's so... odd that we're here as we are... I dunno why or how this happened but here you are: alive and younger too... You're giving me a name I've never heard you mention to me... and... and you were married...?!" Her mouth stays open as she tries to voice her thoughts on her last few words, but she can't bring herself to it. "And here I am... in a world where only half of the people know me... And... you're telling me that my parents are alive... alive...! I dunno how or why this happened but I'm going to take it as it is...!"

A sigh huffs vigorously from her nose. "Maybe this is some weird second chance for me... I dunno... All I know is... is if this is a dream and I wake up tomorrow..." Tears start welling up in her eyes as this saddening from comes to her muzzle. "And I'm all alone... and miserable..." Black quills sway from side to side as she shakes her head. "I dunno what I'll do... I mean... I knew that there would be a day when I'd lose you... I mean... I am the child of an immortal... I'm going to live out everyone... But I didn't think so soon... And I was hoping that when I did lose you... That I would be prepared... But I'll be damned if..." She sighs once more as she lowers her head to run her hands through her hair. "I can hardly sleep... I've hardly had much of an appetite... I'm pretty sure I'm dehydrated from all the tears I've shed so far... I've given up... Because I'm weak... Weak without you...!"

Sonic was silent for the moment, absorbing all the information she gave him. "So this "me" you are talking about was 50 years old when he died, huh? Well, it is quite obvious that I am not him." He said as he got up to begin pacing again. "And you claim Shadow and Amy are your parents, and they are both dead now?" He clicks his teeth and pokes the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "Welp, the Doomses... Shadow and Amy are definitely alive and well and have a 17-year-old daughter whom I told you about earlier." Sonic paused for the moment with his finger to his mouth in thought. He was about to speak again when an ear-shattering scream was heard.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! He's back from the dead! He can back from the dead!" A young woman screamed who was walking by the park and set her eyes on Sonic. She backed away, pointing her finger at him with wide eyes before turning around and running down the street.

"Well, I guess choosing this place wasn't a good idea." Sonic huffed. He looked at Angel who was now looking away, hugging herself and looking uncomfortable. "Um...Angel?" Sonic said softly, approaching her. "I honestly don't know what's going on here. I know who I am, and I know for a fact that I am alive." He spreads his arms out wide. "If this is some weird second chance for you as you say, then I guess that means God has answered your prayers." He smiled, showing off his white pearly teeth.

He then stopped right in front of her and held out his hand. "How about this. I will take you to my home and show some evidence of who I truly am, and not this "me" who you speak of, and, in return, you show me evidence of what has happened recently and your history. I mean...I am beginning to believe something is definitely wrong... Like...I woke up on the wrong side of the bed judging by people's reaction of seeing me."

Angel was beginning to hear this world 'claim' because it was making her sound like a liar more than anything... And she knew for a fact that she was speaking nothing but the truth of her existence. Hearing that her parents had another daughter made her brow furrow in confusion, but she didn't say anything towards it.

When he would approach her flashing his wide toothy grin... did it make a bright and sweet as sugar grin up at him. God how she missed that handsome smile...~! "I know you would never lie to me, or at the least if you've ever had, it's only been to protect me in some way." Delicately she puts her small hand in his larger one. "And that sounds like a good idea. But at the least I believe you... It's just been a rough week for me honestly..."

"I am sure it has since you recently lose someone dear to you." He smiled tenderly at her. "My sympathies." He whispered and tugged on her arm to pull her into a hug. "I know this may seem a little weird," He said into her ear, "but I am sure you are need of a hug, and I am do not mind giving hugs to those who are grieving." The hug lasted for a few seconds more, and then Sonic lifted her up into his arms did a full on sprint down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic could not remember how good it felt to hold a female in his arms during his runs. As a matter of fact, it brought remembers of how his wife used to enjoy them; the squeals, the laughter and how tight she held onto him made him feel like he must protector forever. Sonic always loved that feeling and that's what landed him as the brave guardian of Mobius, the hero. But all those wonderful memories with his wife are nothing but vapors now, forever suspended in the air and doomed to disappear for good.

"Ah..." A small gasp and a sudden tightness around his neck brought him back from the pool of his memories. He looked down at Angel within his arms and noticed that she kept her face averted from the winds but had her head angled enough to see her surroundings. He also noticed she held on to him the same way his wife did whenever Sonic would take her with him during his runs. This other me must really be real because she holds on to me and keeps her face cautious from the winds as if she has experienced this before he said to himself in realization.

Sonic finally stopped his running when he closed in on a parking garage. He settled Angel down on her feet and dusting himself of visible dirt. He would always dust himself off even though he would not have dirt on him; a tick he developed overtime that Angel noticed. "Well, I guess you are wondering why we are here," Sonic said, walking toward some stairs that lead up to the upper ramps of the parking garage. "The...uh...misses did not like the fact of being carried around and about as a means of transportation. She complained it ruined her hair and outfits, so I was opted to buy a car." He explained as he waved Angel to follow him. "Having a car does have its perks, like, it's good to have when there is a bad storm and I can't run in the rain because my clothes will get ruined. I have to wear nice clothes some days when it comes to my profession." He made a face of disgust after saying that. That was one thing Sonic hated the most, having to dress fancy. He looked at Angel and smiled when he noticed her laughing a bit. At least she is not sad anymore. She is actually really pretty. he said to himself.

The beginning of his words made her nod in response. It was hard... So very hard... She let's out a gasp when he pulls her forward and she lands against her chest with arms swiftly though gently wrapping around her. Being hugged by the hero was never weird for her. It always made her feel safe and comfortable like being hugged by a giant stuffed animal~! Smiling gently, she wraps arms around him rubbing the side of her face against his chest impulsively as she gets caught up in the moment. A quiet gasp escapes her when she is pulled up off the ground. A small blush tints her pale cheeks. She had gotten lost in his hug...

Tucking her head underneath his, she angles her it to where she could see what was going around her, but enough to shield her face from the ghastly wind! She was never a big fan of these extremely fast runs, but she knew Sonic would keep her safe so she kept silent about it.

Once they made it to Sonic's place did she scout around looking owl eyed at her surroundings. She found it intriguing how he was coaxed into buying a vehicle. Due to the fact that Angel was fast enough like her mother that her Sonic never needed to buy one for them. They were able to get around just fine. The combination of super speed and wind did do a number on her own hair and outfit, but she wasn't as bothered about her appearance as most girls were. Luckly she learned how to spend less time on her hair once she figured out how to manage it once it had been messed up. The clothes were the same. They took her little effort.

"I know what you mean about having to dress up. I like casual wear personally." She mentions in agreement with another chuckle falling from her pale lips. Eyes of a fiery red were a blazing from the light of happiness shining in them. "My Sonic never bought us a car. We usually used our speed. I was hardly as fast as the both of you, but I was much faster than normal people."

"And I was carryin' ya for nothing." Sonic pretended to pout as they finally reached the upper level of the ramp. They walked along the parking deck until the reached a pearl white car. "So, uh, you can run fast too, eh? Interesting..." Sonic pondered while taking out a set of car keys out of his pocket. He pressed the button on the key fob, opened the car door and gestured Angel to get inside. "I would love to see... hmm, hmm... no, test your speed abilities, but I am afraid we must go by car from here. I have been meaning to take it away from this parking garage, but I have been forgetting to since I..." He looked away, suddenly upset about something. "Never mind that!"

He chimed, changing the subject of the conversation. "But...yeah...I only live in the city whenever I have assignments that may take me awhile to complete. My real home is actually a couple of...um...hours out, which reminds me of something. Taking you with me may be a bad idea. "He frowned. "I am sure you have things do and family that may worry about ya."

She chuckled at him. "I'm not that fast... I'm faster than normal people, yes, maybe enough to outrun world record track runners, but that's really about it. You're 10x faster than me." Is what she explains to him while she watches him with his car. When she sees him trailing off with a quick saddened expression does she feel her heart sink... "For what it's worth... I'm sorry about your 'loss' as well..."

Ebony hair quills sway from side to side when she shakes her head. Was he not listening to half the things she was telling him...? She wondered as a combination of an amused sigh and chuckle heaves from her lips. "...I have no family... My Sonic was the last of what you might refer to as a family..." Her tone is real quiet when she admit that as she looks away from him. "But... I haven't been to my restaurant, or at least their fully since... since the tragedy... I probably need to check upon my staff..."

Turning her head, she looks back up at the hero with owl eyes. "You're right... the timing is bad... But...! At least let me show you where my restaurant is before we part ways at my place... If you wake up... could... could you please visit my restaurant around tomorrow afternoon to see if this isn't a dream...? I know... I know you're not my Sonic... But... But I could really use a friend who I've known all my life... Well... sort of like the one I knew all my life..."

Sonic looked at her for a long moment, and then a warm smile formed on his face. "Sure. I will be there around 7 a.m. You said it's called In a Blink to Your Plate, right? I never heard of it." He said, placing a finger to his lips in thought. Then he looked up at the sky and kept his eyes there for a moment. "Well, since I never seen or heard of the place, allow me to take you there since you mentioned needing to check up on your employees. That way I know exactly where it is when I come back into the city tomorrow." He looked away from the sky to look at her. "It's the least I can do. Besides, it looks like it is going to rain here pretty soon." And it was about to rain, indeed. The clouds became gray and heavy, covering the entire sky until the sun's rays were blocked out completely.

Angel would distribute a nod. "It's only a couple of years old... I got the title from my Sonic..." A small heart warming chuckle falls from her lips. "And thank you~... I appreciate your hospitality..." She would beam a wide grin up at him not minding the storm wanting to brew above.

Once they were both in the car Sonic started the ignition, they were on their way to the restaurant right before the rain started. It began as a light drizzle at first and immediately turned into a downpour. At least the rain is doing all the crying instead of her, Sonic thought to himself as he gave Angel a sideway glance. She didn't talk much, only enough to tell him to go this way and that way. And when she spoke, she always had her head downcast, as if either shy or embarrassed. Always downcast that caused her bangs; her black quills to cover her face. It's like as if she was afraid for people to look at her face. Sonic had the sudden urge to move her hair away from her eyes so he could see more of her face. Her face may have been sad but it had this uniqueness to it that Sonic found that he wanted to stare at her more.

It has been awhile since Sonic felt this way; felt like indulging himself into wanted to look at a woman. But that's right, he got married, so all of those observations stopped. But now he was free to observe and...maybe...just maybe...

If her head wasn't down as she explained directions, then it was directed upward with her eyes scanning the outside atmosphere. She always found it interesting how the weather almost always reflect her mood... A light tinge of crimson tints her pale cheeks as she barely catches the hero staring at her from both their peripherals. Shaking her head, a scowl of sadness flips the corners of her lips downward. He's going thru a divorce so he's technically still married! You need to watch your feelings! She mentally warns herself. Her frowns stretches from ear to ear. There was another Sonic right in beside her, and she'd be damned if he another woman had him again! Her Sonic's heart, and body always belonged to other women... This Sonic was married... Eyebrows started furrowing as he saddened expression changes into one of slight anger and disappointment. Why couldn't she be the lucky girl who ended up with him...?! She cared about him for who he really was! She wasn't like all those stupid woman who was in love with his hero persona...! Angel was in love with the man himself. Not that she didn't like his heroic side... It was just not as important or a real reason to love him... Sighing, she hides her face by directing it towards her side window with a hand upon the side of her face directed in Sonic's view. The last thing she wanted was for him to ask questions... Because she was a horrible liar...!

"Hmm... Hmm..." Sonic chuckled softly when she averted her face completely away from him. Shy, timid and most definitely...cute, he thought to himself as he placed his eyes fully back on the road.

The car began to slow and made a full stop near the sidewalk. Turning off the ignition, Sonic turned to look out the window. Huge letters that were made up of neon lights said: In a Blink to Your Plate. "Wow! I definitely never seen this place before, and I have been everywhere in this city." Sonic said, reaching behind his seat to get an umbrella. "Good thing I still keep an umbrella in the car," he said, stepping out of the car and opening the umbrella.

Sonic walked around the front of the car to the other side and opened the door for Angel. And just what he expected she looked away from his shyly and attempted to get out herself. She suddenly began to look even more uncomfortable when onlookers began to stop, stare and whisper. Sonic looked up to have a look at his surroundings and became slightly irritated.

"You will get wet if you don't allow me to shield you from the rain," He said in a stern voice but with a smile to show he was not annoyed. "And don't worry about them. They will eventually go away once we do not notice that they are there. Please, just allow me to at least walk you to the door." The moment he held out his hand to assist her...

"Hey... Hey!"

Sonic turned around, but was too late; a small feminine hand slapped him in the face. The sound of him being hit equaled that of the thunder that began to rumble in the sky. It was enough to cause quite a few people to gasp and Angel to yelp. Sonic face remained turned to the side from the impact. He turned his face slowly to face the culprit; his face remained unmoved and unyielding when he saw familiar eyes.

"Serves you... you... right! And to think I actually thought you cared about me enough; to have some decency to wait until we were officially over." Then heels clacking against the paved road could be heard walking off and fading into the sound of the beating rain.

Sonic's face, however, remained unchanged except for the redden blotch forming on the side of his cheek. He faced Angel and held out his hand, face hard and threatening.

"Come, Angel."

Angel was PISSED! The woman didn't even give Sonic a chance to explain what she thought was going on! Without thinking twice, she rushes from the car sliding over to the apricot colored female. With fiery red eyes burning, they pierce through icy blues as she stops right in front of her. "How dare you!" She screams at her with her voice louder than it had ever been! "You must be the wife I've heard about, but whether you believe me or not, we're not together if that's what your mind went to! And how dare you strike him! I was being given a ride a home!" God, how she wanted to slap that woman as hard as she struck Sonic!

"Since I've met this version of Sonic all I've heard about it his wife. And even though you two are getting a divorce he has said nothing but nice things about you. And you go and slap him! You could have AT LEAST asked him what was going on instead of jumping to conclusions!" By this point she was shaking in anger trying to keep her it at bay. "I want you to apologize to him!"

Sonic rushed over to them, forgetting about the umbrella he dropped on the ground.

"No—Angel!" Sonic said as he got in-between the two.

"Me apologize," said Sonic's wife as she tried to push him out of the way to get to Angel. "Why should I apologize when he obviously can't take our situation seriously?"

"Meredith, please..." Sonic said, turning around to face her. "She is only a friend, and I am doing her a favor by giving her ride since it has begun to—"

"Do I give a fucking damn about the weather giving you reasons to be nice to this...this... whore!"

Sonic suddenly tensed up in defense, not only for himself but for Angel as well. "Meredith... you forget yourself. You are the one that needs to apologize. She is not a whore." Sonic almost growled when he said those words.

"I don't fucking believe you—"

"Shut up! Stop cursing, Mary!" Sonic interrupted. "I always hated that fact that someone as beautiful as you could possess such a foul tongue." Sonic tsked and looked away

disgusted.

His wife just looked up at him, shocked that he would scream at her like that. In actuality, this was the first time Sonic even raised his voice at her. He did not even raise his voice when he found out about the double life she was living on his salary.

"Go home, Meredith. I will speak to you later."

"Why can't we talk about this now. What are you? You are not man en—"

"I said go home! Now!" Sonic yelled, his own voice matching that of the roaring winds and the thunder that began to get heavy around them.

Meredith looked at him in shock, looking hurt at the same time. She put her fist in a ball and walked away from Sonic in a huff.

The heavy rains now had him and Angel soaked through. Sonic ran his hand through his wet quills, shaking them a bit before turning around, walking past Angel. He picked up the umbrella and handed to Angel. "Not really sure if this will help you now, but if you have to walk home later and it is still raining, then at least you have this at hand. I will be here at 7 a.m. as I said earlier. No later; no earlier." And with that, Sonic walked over to the driver side of his car, got in, started the ignition, and drove off.

The female hedgehog's anger was washed away by the rain when she saw how upset, though anger about it more than anything, at the situation. She felt bad for him since she shouldn't have acted as she had... She didn't even care about how this other woman treated her...

Instinctively she took the umbrella from his hands. By this point there was a utter saddening expression upon her soaking wet face as she turns watching him get into his car. Angel wasn't sure if he could see her from the gap they had between the car and where she was standing, but she decided to say it any way. "I am so sorry...!" Before she hides her face feeling utterly ashamed of how everything turned out...

Running her hands through her black bangs, she folds up the umbrella before walking up into her restaurant. Lots of people were asking what happened but she merely snuffed them off. She just hoped tomorrow went better...

The storm outside was definitely getting worse. The same was going on inside Sonic's mind. "Damn it!" He exclaimed out in anger and in frustration. Never before in his life had he dealt with bazaar occurrences such as this; first his wife and the damned divorce and now a pink, red eyed female he bumped into today. Dealing with the ol' mad scientist back in the day was way better than this, he said to himself as he turned down a road that lead to the outskirts of town. He decided not to stop by Meredith's home to have a few words with her. As far as he was concerned, the relationship; the marriage was done and over.

She did not need more from him because she got plenty of that during the marriage, so giving more of himself would be an utter waste. Additionally, he had more important things to worry about: to find out what the hell is going on! Sonic shook his head. "I don't even want to think about that now," he said out loud. "I am sure that woman's grief is the caused of her seeing me as that other me she claims I am, and the people in the city acting strangely was my own imagination. Yeah..." He continued to drive down the lone highway, leaving his thoughts and the city behind.


	4. Chapter 4

The very next morning, Angel awoke at 6am. She lets out a groan as she rises out of bed to hop in the shower. She had barely gotten 5 hours of sleep that evening. Her mind kept replaying the events that had occured the previous day. By this point she wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or reality. "It felt real..." Shaking her head, she pushes the thought out of her head as she showers, dresses, and leaves her home.

Deciding that if this other Sonic really existed then she would treat him to what she hoped was his favorite breakfast as well by shopping at the grocery store nearest to her house. But before she stops by there... She runs across town to the local cemetary to find that her Sonic's tombstone was still there... With a saddened grin upon her pale face... She approaches it to talk to it like she would her Sonic and even give it signs of affection (such as hugging or pats to the shoulder). After about 10-15 mins with it, she bids it farewell then heads to the market.

Once she was done shopping does she precariously walk over toward her restaurant. In her mind she was playing the words in head over and over for an apology she was saving to tell him...

Blue eyelids slowly opened and looked toward the clock that read 5:47 a.m. Sonic placed his arm over his eyes and groaned. "What ever happened yesterday better be a damn dream, " he said, while getting up from the bed. At first he thought about not going to meet Angel at her restaurant. The thought of him looking like another could be just a mere coincidence, but someone having the same name as him is not. Sonic was given his name for a reason, so for a parent to name their child after him... Well, the child had to be younger than him, not...older.

As soon as Sonic made it home the pervious night, he did a little researching about this double of his. He was shocked to learn that the other Sonic possessed the same speed, abilities and some personality traits as him. The only difference about the other Sonic had to do with his age, lifestyle and past events that happened to him. The Shadow and Amy that Angel spoke of indeed happened, and also the other Sonic adopting Angel as his very own was also true.

But the younger Sonic was skeptical of it all. He would have definitely known about this, but then there where the people yesterday. There were some that were happy to see him and others acted like they seen a ghost. Sonic shook his head from those thoughts. _The only way I can get this cleared up is if I go meet Angel and have her tell me everything and even show me some evidence of her claim, which...I need to do so myself,_ Sonic said to himself as he began to get himself ready to go meet her.

About thirty minutes later, Sonic was out of the house and already on his way toward the city. He decided to run instead of taking his car. His only purpose of going back up town had to do with getting his vehicle, and he has done that, but he realized if he did not done so then he would not have met Angel. For some unexplainable reason, Sonic felt that he wanted it happen more than not. Maybe it was meant to happen? Whatever the case, Sonic wanted to find out to make sure.

Sonic ran through the wooded terrain that kept his house hidden until he met up with the road. Not like his possible double, Sonic did not live in the city; he preferred to live out in the wooded terrains. His wife never liked the idea, so he lived in the city with her for her benefit, but kept his house out in the country just in case. And that just in case turned out to be the smartest decision he has ever made because of him dealing with the divorce.

Once reaching town in blinding speed, Sonic slowed his pace until he was a block from the restaurant. Again, just like yesterday, Sonic received quite a few mixtures of stares and surprise expressions from people. He pretended not to let it affect by straightening up his jacket and walking as causal as possible until reaching the establishment, opening the door and disappearing inside. He took a quick look around and noticed that there were no customers yet. _Thank goodness there won't be people gawking at me, _he said to himself, sighing in relief.

Settling all the bags to one arm she fishes her keys out of her dress pocket so she can open the resaturant door with them. A sudden shudder of fright shivers up her leg when she feels something rubbing up against it. Looking to the source, she smiles upon seeing it was a stray cat meowing at her for food. "Just a sec." She says to it soft voice to the creature before letting herself inside with one yank of the door with her hand then keeping it open with one of her legs.

Once she is inside does she lay the bags upon the nearest countertop before finding a small bowl and a can of tuna where she opens it up then placing the food into the bowl. She then walks back outside where she places the bowl onto the sidewalk watching the cat rush to it. Smiling, she lowers to her haunches where she pets it for a couple of seconds before rising up to walk back inside the restaurant.

While waiting for the hero to arrive, she starts collecting dishes and assorted ingrediants deciding to get to work on breakfast for the both of them. _We'll probably communicate things out better if we are able to fill our stomaches first... _Is what she figures as she begins breaking open packages, heating up appliances, and mixing ingrediants. As she gets so caught up in her cooking that she spaces out not hearing the hero that rushes into her resturant.

"Angel!" He called, realizing that she was nowhere in sight. But he did happen to smell something delightful coming from out of the kitchen. "She must be in the back helping the cooks," Sonic said, walking toward a table and sitting down in a chair.

Pink ears perk up the moment she heard her voice echo off the empty walls of her closed buisness. Putting everything in place so nothing overcooked or burned, she cleans off her hands before poking her head out of the backroom door. "You can come back here if you'd like...! We're the only ones here...!" She calls out to him before rushing back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Oh," Sonic mouthed silently. _I guess the other cooks did not show up yet, _he said to himself, getting up from the chair. Placing his hands in his pocket, Sonic walked toward the counter, went around it and headed toward the back of the kitchen. The aroma of food was stronger now as he walked down spaced out of hallway that had dishes on one side of the wall and food on the other. Upon reaching the back, he saw Angel preparing what looked like a huge breakfast. As he got closer, he saw there was a basket of biscuits with an assortment of butter and jelly on the preparation table. He then looked over to the stove and noticed there was a steak cooking along with grits and eggs. Sonic almost could not believe what he was seeing. Then he looked over and saw Angel washing her hands. "Angel?" he said and then coughed, trying to her attention.

In the back of Angel's mind all she kept doing was praying that she had his breakfast right! She mentally cursed herself though. _You keep forgetting that though he might look and be similar to your Sonic, he is much different from him. _Sighing, she places half of the big breakfast she had been working upon for a while now onto the table before retreating back to the rest onto the stove. As she is washing her hands her ears perk up once more as she hears the beckoning of her name. Drying them off with a small hand towel, she turns around to look at the hero. "Yes Sonic...?" She asks quietly with her complete attention upon him at the moment.

"I think... I think I am starting to believe you." He said while taking a biscuit from the basket. He examined it closely, turning it about within hits fingers and feeling the texture of it. "It's not that I didn't, of course," he continued. "It's just... all of this is a little odd to me." He took a piece of the biscuit with his thumb and forefinger and placed it in his mouth. His eyes widen a bit from surprise. The taste and the texture are similar to what his mother used to make. "Now... what I find very odd is...is this breakfast you have made, Angel. The steak, the grits, the eggs and these biscuits here." He said, pointing to the biscuit on the table. "Are what I like to have for breakfast." He suddenly furrowed his brows and placed his knuckle to his mouth.

"Hmm...which may prove some things. Well, about your Sonic that is. He is just like me when it comes to some things, a lot of things. The only different has to do with our lifestyle."

As she was attending to the rest of the food off and on she looked over at Sonic examining what she had so far for him. When she saw his eyes widened she began to worry... Was that a good response? Or a bad one...? She wondered to herself with her ears flattening against her head. Getting the rest of the meal onto a plate, she places it onto the table before the hero. "I'd have to agree with you on that... You look and act so much like him... But from what you told me... It had me shocked..." Angel admits before moving back to the stove where she decided to work on her breakfast. "...I'm glad that I made the right choice of breakfast for you..." This small soft chuckle falls from her lips. "I wasn't sure if you liked it like my Sonic, and I was worrying that you were gonna hate it..." She chuckles again. "I just wanted to make up for what I did yesterday... I just... I'm so overprotective of you... And when... when I saw what I saw... I just lost it, ya know...? And I'm sorry..."

Sonic just stared at her with a bewildered look on his face. _...Overprotective of me? Well, that is most certainly the first for any female to feel that way toward me. I was always the one doing the protecting_. He said to himself as he looked away from her and back to the food. His body and his face began to feel warm again. Warm and pleasant like when he really had a look at her for the first time in the park the previous day. Breathing steadily, he faced her again and smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry about. What you did was not the cause of the problem. Meredith..." he paused and inhaled deeply, "Meredith used to be a kind soul, caring and sweet to anyone and everyone. Now...she turned into a completely different person. I don't know if her attitude change had to do with me leaving a lot, but it makes me think that was most definitely the cause."

He turned his face from Angel again. Face saddening and turning nostalgic. "I met her in a place like this, don't you know? Well...not in this exact place, but in another restaurant not to far from here. One late afternoon, I was inviting out to go eating with a couple of buddies of mine. We were all celebrating on a job well done on a mission we succeeded in finishing. So to celebrate, we decided to stop by this pub to enjoy a few cold beers and good food." Sonic then turned around, leaned against the counter and folded his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes before continuing. "Yeah, I remember that night. I remember it well only because it was the happiest I have ever been. The hour was getting late and all of my military buddies were all drunk and so far gone that remembering the rest of the night would have been impossible for them to do the next day."

He shifted his body some and crossed one foot over the other to get more comfortable. "Then there she was. The most beautiful hedgehog I have ever seen. I have been gone for a long while then, so seeing a hedge-female like her really got to my nerves. Hell, a hedge-female is very rare to come by." Sonic's eyes then shifted to hers, but he quickly looked away from her and blushed a little. She was looking at him so intently, listening to his every word. She had this look of being concerned and looked cute at the same time. Sonic then coughed to clear the feelings of what Angel was making him experience at that moment before continuing. "She was a waiter at that establishment at the time. She came to me asking if I needed anything, but, of course, her asking turned into causal introductions. And then..." he inhaled deeply again, the intake of breath almost seemed like it was choking him, "Then the introduction turned into...well...ya know... That encountered happened just like one of those scenes in a romance novel or movie." He then looked at her and shook his head. "Sorry... I didn't mean to ramble on like that. I have a bad habit of doing that."

The first expression he gave her made her frown in uncertainty... _Did I say the wrong thing...?! _But when he was smiling at her and at the food it made her face light up. It felt good to see that he was proud of her and her work.

As Sonic began the nostalgia of his past love life did Angel start listen attentively feeling her heart strings tugging in empathy... She wanted to scoop him up in her arms, and tell him that she was going to be there for him and that no one was going to hurt him anymore. Another part of her wanted to find this women, and continue their 'conversation'...

"You're fine... It's not rambling... I think it's sweet... It shows that you cared about her..." Smiling to him, she approaches him placing a hand upon his shoulder. "You're too hard on yourself about what happened... You can't change what happened, but if you'll let me, I'd like to be there for you as you look for a brighter future..."

Sonic smiled her at her kindness. Even though she was still a complete stranger and the same can be said toward her when it came to him, it was still nice to have met her like he did. Sonic placed his hand on his shoulder where her hand was currently placed. "Thank you," he said, taking her hand within his and kissing it. Something inside him told it was the gentlemen thing to do, kissing a woman on her hand to thank her, but something else told him he did it because of a feeling that was growing within him. Sonic realized that he had not experienced sexual relations with his wife in many months, and the thought of satisfying himself now was definitely surfacing the more he looked at the pretty, petite pink female in front of him. Then suddenly the thought of him being the one to replace the one she lost fogged his brain.

Knowing that there was a double just like him still freaked him out and to find out more information about the odd occurrence still crossed his mind, but the thought of all that did not feel so important anymore at that moment. He then shook his head and sighed, trying his best to calm himself and...his loins.

Inwardly she swoons and melts the moment his lips met the skin of her hands. Her pale cheeks flare into a blush that matches her iris color. "...I... I need... need to work on my breakfast..." Was all she was able to stutter out as she pulls her hand from his rushing to the stove to cook something else. Her heart was racing so fast and hard as she tries to push down the fire in her cheeks!

Sonic laughs softly as his eyes followed her retreated form. Her shyness, the way she was acting bashful toward him just now reminded him of when he first met Meredith. But the way she acted made him smile even wider. The way she blushed and hid her face told him all about her; she was a woman that did not have many encounters, especially when it came to the opposite sex. Or maybe it had to do with him looking like his double she claimed him to be. But whatever the reason for her bashfulness made him want to get a rise out of her more. Yeah, sure, Meredith was shy around him, but the only different was that she had experience and warmed up to him with ease during that night, which lead to a night of passion. However, Angel had a hard time looking at him straight in the face whenever he smiled. She would either move her face away or place her quills in front of it; this he found cute and adorable. "So tell me..." he began, walking up behind her, "tell me more about this double of mine. What was he like?"

Her petite body would stiffen up in sudden surprise the moment she heard him speak behind her. Tucking a strand behind her ear nervously, she begins to dive back into her head fishing for her memories of her hero. "Well..." Humming to herself she starts cracking open some eggs to cook.

"This is going to sound silly, but your 'double' was practically my best friend... He had always been there for me ever since he took me in when I was born prematurely... Sonic was the one person who would smile for real at me, he would always encourage me to take risks that involved my dreams, and he always looked out for me..." A tender smile graces her painted lips as she moves around to the refridgerator looking for food to add to her dish. "He was my knight in shining armor..." This chuckle escapes her lips. "I know he saved lots of people around the world, but I felt like he saved me more than them... He was sweet, kind-hearted, always put a smile someone's face, and he was over all a great person~..."

Sonic nodded upon hearing that. Her Sonic was a lot more like himself than he realized, which made him question about the entire situation all the more. "Well... I am glad he was able to take care of you the way he did. Reminds me a lot like myself honestly, which makes this situation much more complicated and harder to understand." He walks up beside her and places his elbow on the counter, leaning against it. "I did notice a few things that were odd when I woke up this morning though. The calendar placed on my wall this morning had a few side notes written on it that is making me question if I really woke up on the wrong side of the bed yesterday morning...or house actually."

Ravenous locks fall to one side of her head as she cocks to the side in confusion of the mention of sidenotes upon his calender. "What was written on them? And what were the other odd occurances that came up?" Is what she asks, midly interested as confused about what was going on. Her eyes turning back to her food to flip the eggs onto a plate beside the stove upon a counter opposite Sonic.

Sonic turned his face to stare down upon the countertop, sighing. "I don't know if I should even mention this to you," he said slowly. "There were several things jotted down and dates that were circled that I don't even remember placing on the calendar, and also the events and times that were placed on those dates don't even belong to my current schedule or future events at all." He turned to look at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, wanting her to face him. When she did, he almost could not get his words out. The thought of what he was going to say could either break her more or make her happy. She needed a lot of cheering up, that he was sure of, but he was not sure if mentioning what he saw on the calendar was the best thing to tell at the moment.

"There was one particular date I know for fact that I never had scheduled or planned, so... I knew right then and there that what has happened yesterday, what is happening right now between us is true, and also that your Sonic does exist." He sighed again shaking his head, damning himself for going to mention what he saw. "What proved my theory about all of this had to do with that date, Angel, only because it was circled in red and the words "Propose to Angel" was in huge letters." He waited a few seconds to let that bit of information sink in.


	5. Chapter 5

Scleras widen while fiery red irises shrink from the utter shock that knocks her mind upon its ass! Delicate hands rise cupping over her mouth and nose as two emotions wage a war inside of her. One was indescribable happiness, and the other was heart wrenching tragedy! Ravenous locks fall over her face when she lowers it the moment she feels tears welling up in the corners of her eyes followed by a sob escaping her lips.

Her Sonic... he... he actually _loved_ her...! The thought alone caused a smile to creep along her lips stretching from ear to ear~! Another sob chokes up from her throat. Not only did he feel the same way, but he was going to _propose_ to her~! She would have been Mrs. Sonic Hedgehog~...!

But that is when the phrase _would have been_ had not only her happiness, but her heart splintering then shattering into tiny pieces... He was dead... The sobs of her happiness were growing into moaning mourns. Life had given her hope after it was too late... Too damn late...! Oh Mobius how she _hated_ her life...!

"...life has always been so tragically ironic for me for as long as I could remember... Whenever I wanted something I would get it... But only after something horrible would happen... And here it is again..." Her head shakes sending dark hair quills from side to side. "And here you are... It's only a matter of time before fate decides to take you as well... I dunno if I'd want to befriend you because I'd get happy long enough just for my happiness to be taken from me..." By this point she had directed her vision up to the blue blur. Her eyes stained with fresh salted tears that steadily pour over her pale cheeks. "I could hardly handle losing the first Sonic... If I lost you again... I don't think I could take... I think that would honestly just..." Angel chokes up another sob as she can't finish her sentence. There was enough talk of death as it was.

Sonic grabbed hold of Angel's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. He knew this would happen, and was mentally kicking himself for making her cry. "I am sorry," he whispered into her bangs as he began to stroke her black locks. "That's it. Let all out." He whispered again, tightening his hold on her. "I... I... feel bad for telling you that, Angel. I honestly did not want to do it because I knew I would get this reaction out of you, but..." He inhaled deeply before continuing. "...but I thought it was best for you to know...like...to know that I am different from your Sonic. You keep referring me to him, and I do not want you to continue to do that just in case something happens to where we will separate once we find the real truth as to why all of this is happening."

When her sobs began to get louder, Sonic sighed heavily and grabbed the side of her face, tilting up toward his own. "Come now, Angel. I won't... I won't leave you suddenly the moment I find out what's going on here. I am just saying... just... saying that you should not get your hopes up too much." His eyes became sincere when he smiled at her. "Who knows... maybe I will began to like what is happening and would want to stay. I was beginning to hate my life as it were." He then lifted his hand to her face, gently rubbing her cheek with his finger. _Damn, she is pretty, _he said to himself as he began to lower his head down toward hers. Suddenly, a loud tune began to play. Sonic stopped and blinked several times in realizing what he was about to do.

Hands that have clenched into fists, that are up against the hero's chest, curl into the fabric of his shirt. She buries her face into the crook of his neck as her tears grow flowing fast down her cheeks. Her lithe body shook from the overwhelming assortment of emotions that stirred inside. When she hears the mentioning of any possibility of him leaving she bursts into louder sobs. The last thing she wanted for any Sonic to leave her again! When he smiled at her did she fall into silence watching him as he continued to speak to her. Angel knew that he was speaking logically and in the back of her mind he understood why she was telling him the things, but she was in such desperation that she didn't want to hear such things! All she could do was plead to him silently with puppy dog eyes.

A sigh of content emits softly from her lips when his hands worked their magic on his cheeks. Eyelids slowly lower of her eyes not only from the massaging of her cheeks, but from the way their bodies moved them closer towards each other... And as she was about to be tasting chilidog flavored lips... Rose ears flatten from a loud tune blaring from Sonic's pants pocket! With her tear stained cheeks roaring into a blush, she pulls herself from him trying to get her head clear of the fog that cloud it...!

"Sorry. One moment." Sonic said, clearing his throat. He stepped away from Angel a few inches, reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He frowned and sighed when he looked at the screen. "Meredith..." he growled underneath his breath. "I have to take this call, Angel." He said, turning away from her. Before Sonic could mutter out a "hello", a high-pitched voice resonated from the phone.

"Meredith... Meredith..." Sonic repeated over and over again in attempt to calm his wife down. "Meredith! Be quiet!" He yelled, which echoed a bit in the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder at Angel after that and noticed the surprised look on her face. He silently mouthed "sorry" to her before speaking on the phone again.

"Listen, Meredith. I told you so many times that I was going to be there this afternoon, no earlier. No! I said this afternoon. Not on your damn time." Sonic then shouted into the phone and slammed his fist on the countertop, shaking the contents on it and causing some to tip over.

Angel's head was _pounding_! Between the news Sonic had just sprung upon her, and the assortment of emotions weighing her down, she had a massive headache from it all! The last thing she wanted was this woman causing more unnecessary drama! Without thinking twice about it, she strides over to the hero where she snatches the phone from his hands shutting it as she encases it in her entire hand.

"...I think you'd best that you visit her if she sounds like that..." Says the pink female softly as she hands the phone back to him. "I'll pack your breakfast up so you won't have to miss out." Walking away from him she searches for a Styrofoam container to place the food she made for him inside. She also took a pen to the top of it writing instructions for how to reheat it properly. "...if you don't mind I need some time to myself..."

Sonic turned around in surprised when Angel took his phone. Never in his life did he have someone do that before; never in his entire time being married to Meredith did someone save him from her. He was about to say something to her when he noticed her packing up the breakfast she made. His brows furrowed when he looked at her and then down at the container full of food.

"No." Sonic said, trying his best to calm himself down with all of the emotion he was feeling at the moment, which one of them made him feel like he was being...rejected. This bothered him more than what his wife was making him feel moments ago. He knows he should not feel this way, especially toward someone he barely knew, but he could not shake off the feeling no matter how much he tried. And for some reason, that began to bother him.

Reaching over and grabbing the container full of food, he looked at Angel with a smile. "I know you said you need time yourself, but I promised to have breakfast with you and that's what we are going to do right now. There are plenty of topics to talk about besides reminiscing about the past." Sonic looked around in attempt to find something, and when he did, he walked over to a shelf, grabbed some plates, cups and forks. Then he walked toward the double doors of the kitchen and called back to Angel. "Come, Angel. Let us have something to eat."

Angel just didn't know what to do with herself... The way he smiled at her, talk so kindly to her, and stayed by her side even with that _bitch_ hassling him... She was falling in love all over again~... Could he not see how similar he was to the man she grew up with? Smiling to herself, the rose female starts gathering up the rest of the food she just cooked up as well as a basket full of fresh fruit. Sonic might have been eating a heavier breakfast, but she was going to enjoy a lighter one.

"Speaking of topics," She begins while helping setting up a table. "do you have any in mind? I'm sure you do... I've noticed the racing in your eyes, and the anticipation quivering in your body. You have questions, and I have answers." Even though she came off shy and naive, Angel was quite a sharp minded person. Like her father she was good at reading people, sensing the mood, and knowing what to say.

"Well, some of my questions are going to be really cliché." He smiled back at her before turning and walking through the double doors of the kitchen. "My first is, what are your hobbies? Ya know, what do you like to do to entertain yourself during your downtime? He said, placing the food and assorting it on a table.

Sitting in a chair, she scoots it up to the table where the starts cutting up some of the fruit placing it along side her eggs and toast. "I like to garden. In fact, I have a small one around my small house... I work out every few days so I can keep the few powers I inherited from my father sated... And my favorite hobby is defiantly swimming~ I love to swim at rec centers, gyms, beaches, and especially out in more secluded areas~!" She exclaims with a bright smile and laugh.

"Mmm-hmm." Sonic hummed and nodded as she listed off her hobbies. Her mentioning her powers was not a huge surprise to him. The Shadow he knew, his only daughter, Isoke, inherited his power. But he could not help himself but stop what he was doing for a split second when she mentioned swimming to him. Swimming was one of his favorite hobbies to do, and going out in secluded areas were the best! Coughing a bit to hide his excitement, he looked at her and smiled as calmly as he could. "What a coincidence," he began, sitting himself down across from her and began to fill his plate with grits and eggs. "I enjoy swimming myself. So much that I "occasionally go to a lake to bathe or to swim near my home out in the country."

Admitting to the same love of her favorite hobby had Angel staring at the hero in owl eyed shock! "...my Sonic was terrified of swimming...!" Her shock fell silent as she thought about this new found information. "I've always wanted a swimming buddy... Sonic was always so afraid to even step into the shallow of end of anything that wasn't a bathtub..." A small chuckle escapes her lips as she pauses to take a bite out of a pear slice. "Maybe we could go to Emerald Coast some time..."

"That would be awesome!" Sonic exclaimed, then taking a spoon full of grits and stuffing his mouth. "Oh, man!" He said, humming in delight. "This taste great! Just like how my grandma used to make. I need to invite you over to cook breakfast for me every morning." He said, stuffing his mouth again and again until the bowl was empty. "What else do you like to do, Angel?" He asked, filling his bowl more with the hot cereal. "And what are your like and dislikes?"

The excitement that wells inside the female hedgehog is something she could barely contain to herself~! It always brought her great joy in knowing that she cooked to Sonic's liking~ "Speaking of my cooking, I enjoying doing that almost as much as I love swimming. I actually make an amazing chili recipe for a chilidog that this restaurant started off from that I know you'd love~"

Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she places a few more fruit slices in her mouth, chewing, then swallowing before continuing answering the blue blur across the table. "My likes include: all colors of blue except navy blue, reading recipe books to inspire me to make my own, silk sheets, lilies, listening to music while I cook, and secluded scenic water places. As far as dislikes go...: I don't like heights, I'm not afraid to get down and dirty just not too down and dirty, most bugs with stingers, a lot of violence and drama, and..." A small amused chuckle escapes her lips. "Chilidogs..."

Sonic suddenly stopped eating and leaned toward the table at her. "Chilidogs, you say?" He said with a huge grin. "You make an amazing chili recipe for chilidogs? Oh, man! Forget my later engagements. I am coming back here later this afternoon and have lunch with you. That is if you are willing to make me some of you delicious chilidogs. I usually make them myself"—he then licked his fingers and smacked his lips—"which are mighty tasty, by the way. But I am willing to try someone else's own recipe anytime."

Raising an arm upward, she rests her elbow onto the table with the side of her face resting into the palm of her hand. Fiery pools of red gaze upon him watching him intensely while she continues eating. A genuine smile stretching from ear to ear as she listens to his exclaiming.

When she opens her mouth to take him upon his offer does she hear the muffled vibrating of her cell phone within her dress pocket. Upon seeing her _other_ job's name upon the caller ID does she politely excuse herself to the side of the room.

"This is _Agent Shadow_." Is the name she gives to the person on the other end of the line. She then starts talking about a man with a criminal background, and how she promises to find him taking him down. A long pause draws out from her as she takes the phone away from her ear to exam a picture she refers from it. After a few silent minutes she brings it back up to her mentioning that she has a good visual of him, and that they'll see her in a couple of days.

After she is done with the conversation does she approach the hero back at the table. "I apologize for that." Sitting down, she puts a spoonful of eggs into her mouth. "And I would love to have you over for lunch, but only after you see _her_ as you promised." This sneer of a smile comes to her lips. "As much as I _dislike_ her... You made a promise to see her, and I'd rather you take care of that before we have lunch together. Plus I'm sure you'd like to fill up encase anything straineous happens..."

Sonic nodded and gestured for her to go with his hand. He continued to follow her retreating form until she began to talk on the phone. Sonic's eyes then narrowed slightly when the words "Agent Shadow" escaped her lips_. Agent Shadow? _He questioned to himself as he sat back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

_This is definitely weird. The name Agent Shadow has not been used since G.U.N. was charged with conspiracy. _Sonic pondered as he then looked out the window and watched pedestrian walk on by.

_They almost killed Shadow and betrayed me in the process five years ago. _He took a sip of his coffee and then looked at Angel's direction. _If she is not involved with G.U.N. but with another agency, then, I guess, this entire situation might not be all that strange. But still, what if she is? If she is, then that proves my theory of our worlds somehow merging into one. And the only reason for that to happen would have to be..._ Sonic then paused his thinking when he heard Angel coming back over to the table.

"You work for G.U.N.?" He suddenly blurted out, bypassing what she said about keeping his previous engagement with his wife.

His sudden outburst had Angel blinking in confusion at him. "Only part time..." Her eyebrows furrow as she continues. "You said you work for the military as well, so why are you so surprised that I'm working for them?" This was defiantly a weird turn of events...

"Me being surprised that you work for the military does not bother me, Angel. It all has to do with G.U.N. no longer exists when it comes to me. Well... it does, but not as a whole anymore; only in very small numbers, in groups that are spread throughout the world that are planning to takeover the world." He continued and tapped the table with his finger for emphasis.

"G.U.N. was charged for conspiracy against the government and the entire world. They were doing experiments on Shadow, trying to make him the ultimate weapon, and using his blood as a serum, which were injected into people to give them unlimited strength. When they were questioned about this, they covered up themselves by giving a huge speech saying, "...We are doing this to find ways to make super soldiers out of the rest of our soldiers to continue to keep the world safe." Of course the inhabitants of this world ate that up like no tomorrow, and G.U.N. knew that they would once they mention that they were doing it for the world."

He tsked and sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. There was silence between the two for a moment. Sonic looked out the window again, a frown scowl deepening across his face.

"Shadow and I became partners when I joined. With Robotnik finally defeated and with a few threats servicing every day, I thought I should continue my services by joining with G.U.N." He then turned to her and softens his scowl a bit when he noticed the look on her face. "It took awhile for Shadow to get used to me being his partner, but once he did, we were unstoppable. Especially when we formed our own team and considered ourselves as Agent Shadow. Shadow was chief officer, of course, and I was second in command." Sonic then grabbed his coffee cup and stared down at the dark brown liquid as he continued to reminisce about the past.

"Then... everything went downhill when Shadow began to act strangely during his missions. Going off on his own, and then coming back badly beaten and bloody. Then his planning and thinking became very irrational which put us in a lot of danger." He looked up at her with a harden expression on his face. "Then everything came to me one day when he attacked and killed one of our own men. We immediately tried to contain him, but the struggle turned out to be quite the hassle when the power within him began to rise uncontrollably. This was very odd because Shadow had learned to maintain his power years ago and never had an incident since then." He looked out the window again before continuing.

"Long story short, I almost had to kill Shadow to stop him. With a stroke of luck, he got out of his "trance" when I knocked him out. That's when he explained everything to me. Explained that he was being brainwashed into to thinking the G.U.N. scientists were helping him finding knew ways to keep his power in check. Instead, they were injecting him with certain medicines to form a special serum in his blood that could be injected into people—to make that super soldier they were talking about.

But it was failure after failure every day because a good number of soldiers died from this serum. Shadow's blood, the serum, was a poison to them. That's when the experiments intensified, making Shadow turn into a mindless puppet, and the effects caused him to lose control of his power."

His story of betrayal and close tragedy brings a sympathetic gleam to ruby red irises. Raising a hand, she reaches across the table lying upon one of Sonic's gloved ones. Off and on it would rub the others when he'd space out with evident hurt etched across his entire being trying to bring comfort to him. "Life for my father was hard... Even it was for me... Luckily my G.U.N. was kinder to my Shadow..."

Thinking about her father made her mind wander to her Sonic... Even though this one talked about how he understood now that he knew that there was something strange going on... Angel knew he wouldn't fully comprehend it till she took him to _the place_...

With metal legs screeching across the titled floor, she pushes her seat back and retracts her hand from him before she rises out of her seat. She pulls a small unbuttoned sweater from off the back of her chair draping it over her upper body. "I have to show you something..." Her tone was soft but held an eerie seriousness to them.

Sonic raised one brow, looking at her curiously. He was about to ask her what she wanted to show him, but he just simply nodded and got up from out of the chair. He placed his hands in pockets a followed Angel out the door of the establishment. Once outside, Sonic shivered a bit and looked toward the sky. "I don't remember the weather being this cold. Dang... I should have been smart like you and brought a sweater." He then winked and smiled down at her.

Peering up at him, his shivering doesn't go unnoticed. "Where I'm taking you is outside... Do you want us to go to my place so I can let you borrow something warm on...? I don't want you to catch a cold..." Offers Angel blush slightly from the wink he flashes at her.

Sonic waved his hand and shook his head. "Naw, I will be all right. Plus, I am really anxious to see what you wanted to show me anyway." He replied and began to jump up and down in an attempt to warm up some. " Where ever we are going, is it very far?"

Black hair quills sway from side to side when she shakes her head. _He can be so stubborn sometimes..._ She thinks to herself in amusement. "It's within the city." Grabbing one of his hands, she motions him to follow her as she starts walking ahead. While she holds onto his hand with her own she uses hers to warm his by rubbing it lightly. Angel knew that what she was going to show him might be a risky move that might freak out the hero, but she had no other options to making him realize that things were truly different here.

Sonic did not know what to say as Angel led him on. For the first time in his life, someone beside himself was leading him, and that brought a smile to his face for some strange reason. No... maybe it had to do with her grabbing hold of his hand and continuing to hold on to it, making them look like an actual couple. Sonic then looked around him and noticed that everyone was staring, probably more so than yesterday. But their stares and whispers did not bother him. In fact, his mischievous conscience began to talk loudly in his head. Then suddenly an idea occurred to him. He suddenly tugged lightly on Angel's hand and whispered,

"Hey, slow down a bit. Since people keep staring at us, why don't we give them something worth looking at, yeah? That way I get warm at the same time." Sonic said, smiling wider and bringing her closer to him and placing his arm around her waist.

Angel didn't enjoy the many people who always had something to say or stare about. Not that she minded everyone thinking she with Sonic. She just didn't like anything else that she was sure they might have been thinking about.

The hedgehog female didn't have a chance to give attention to the blue blur as she found herself being pulled against him. A shiver slid down her spine when his cold fur met hers that was much warmer. Mentally she curses to herself when she feels her cheeks becoming the warmest thing on her person from when her blush comes back darker! She merely nods to him murmuring a squeaky 'sure'. By this point her head was spinning from her feelings mixing in with his scent~! But she had to keep her focus for their destination!

As they continued to walk along the sidewalk, Sonic began to actually enjoy being this close to Angel. Using her for warmth was all well and good, sure, but the thought and feel of being close to someone in general felt...nice. He almost forgot how good it felt having a female companion this close to him. Him and Meredith used to hold each other like this, used to be this close, but all of that started to change a few years ago when he began to go off on mission longer than usual. Sonic mentally shook his head for suddenly having thoughts of occurrences that were so hurtful.

Once his mind was clear of all the old built of cobwebs of shattered memories, he noticed that him and Angel were at the edge of a sidewalk with the signal signifying that it was okay for them to cross. But when he stepped his foot forward, he realized that Angel was not moving a step. He took a quick look at the street to see if any cars were going by, but when he saw there were none, he then look at Angel. He was about to say something until he saw that her looking directly down upon her feet. He then leaned down more and noticed that her cheeks were bright red. "Hey. Hey, Angel? Are you okay? Are you about to get sick or something?" Sonic asked, his voice rising a bit in worry.

_As long as I keep my face down then maybe he won't notice how I feel..._ Thinks Angel to herself as she walks along with him. Being this close to him made her think of her own Sonic, and how he was always there to to take care of her... On impulse she rubs the side of her head against his shoulder cherishing the warmth and feel of the others closeness. She had missed his touch...

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that the signals were urging them to go. It was Sonic's voice and motions that brought her back to reality. Looking up at him her face flared more darker and warmer than before, which causes her to feel even more embarrassed! Shifting her eyes to the side she replies simply with: "I know what has you concerned and... and there's other reasons why my cheeks are that color... Can we just continue to where we're going...? I don't want to address why I'm acting as I am..." Her voice sounds heavily flustered as her explanation is slightly avoidance.

Sonic was about to ask "Why?" but then he understood her meaning. He almost laughed to himself for not noticing this sooner. Angel was blushing and acting like a school-girl who was on her very first date with a guy she really liked. "Oh, I am so sorry, Angel. I did not realize was making you uncomfortable." He giggled softly. "All right, then. Please continue to lead the way, m'lady." Sonic gestured with his hand for her to continue to lead the way. As they were about to cross, a brown, long spiked hedgehog jogged up beside Sonic, slapping him on his back.

"Yo! Sonic! You sure have guts and game. On top of that, you are doing this in the light of day. Whoo-whee! And here I thought I had balls."

Sonic rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. Of all the people, the least favorite person in his friend pool, to encounter...

"Hey, Keithen."

"Man... what's with the face and the formalities. Just a second ago you were all fuc—"

Sonic held up his hand, interrupting him. "Not in front of the lady, Keithen. Come on, man. Know your matters."

"Ah, sorry." Keithen said, blushing a bit. "Well, are you going to introduce me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it is better that she did not know you."

"Ah, I get it! Still trying to keep it all on the hush-hush. I mean... I don't see how it helps now since you are doing the strangest things ever right now. Walking around with another woman in your arms. No wonder everyone is staring at you. It's like seeing a vampire walking in the damn sunlight without burning up!" Keithen laughed uncontrollably.

Sonic brought his fingers to his brows, which were creased tightly together in the center of his forehead in frustration. "Listen, Keithen... I got to go. We will talk later about this. Much later."

"Oh... Oh... Oh! I get it! All right, man! Yeah, you have a lot of explaining to do. I just hope I hear it all before she gets a hold of you." The brown male laughed and then waved them goodbye.

When she noticed that people were staring and whispering she merely thought it was because they thought her and the hero were a couple. But did the others think of her as... as a _slut_...?! What made matters worse was that Sonic was having _fun_ with it... Eyebrows furrow as she feels this anger rising from slowly into her from within, and coming from out of her. She was tired of these head games that he kept playing at! His fickle emotions brought up too many tragic memories and unsorted feelings that she just wasn't going to deal with...! Making sure that there wasn't any cars coming at her, she rushes off with all of her super speed not caring if she left the male behind or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Keithen was out of sight, Sonic then returned his attention back to Angel. But when he noticed that she was no longer by his side or anywhere within distance, he took off into a slight jog across the crosswalk. Once he was on the other side of the street, his green eyes roamed around again and still there was no trace of her. _Why would she just take off like that? _Sonic said to himself as he began to walk along the sidewalk in a fast pace, trying his best to sidestep around people that blocked his path. Then it seemed as if everything became a blur the more Sonic searched for her through the crowd. The sidewalk began to gradually fill into a bustle of people that were coming instead of going.

_What's with this crowd? First Angel takes off out of nowhere and now this. _Sonic said, his irritation growing by the minute. Spying a small ally, Sonic rushed on and walked into it. He ran his hand through his quills in frustration and then heard the sounds of the clock tower chiming off the new hour. Then that's when it hit him. "Ugh! I will never find her, now that it is lunchtime. That crowd is so thick that I can't walk through without being rammed into or being blocked by someone." Sonic then leaned against the wall and sighed. "Angel, why did you leave like that? I wished I should have asked for your home phone number or cell. Now, I have to wait even longer to find out what's going on. Hnn...maybe it was all my imagination though. Naw, I wish..." Sonic said in disbelief as he pushed himself off of the wall and began to walk through the alley. Then suddenly his nose picked up on something familiar. The smell was very aromatic with a hint of something sweet. Sonic brows creased together as he continued to smell, trying to jog his memory as to where he smelt the aroma before. His eyes suddenly widen. "Angel!" He gasped out, and began to sprint down the alley until he reached the very end that lead into a different street but not as so busy as the one before. He stood there on the walk, allowing his eyes to roam a bit until he spotted a head full of pink and black quills heading toward the end of the block nearing a cemetery. Without even thinking, Sonic ran toward, calling out her name.

Angel ran long as well as fast as she could push her super speed. As people started coming out gathering in a large mass did she waver through them making sure not to hit anyone. As she found herself coming closer to her destination did she feel the wetness of tears start streaming down her pasty white cheeks. Inwardly she could feel the throbbing of heartache trying to shatter her heart!

Collapsing to her knees she leans forward with her forehead lying against the concrete of the massive statue type tombstone that the city made for her Sonic. Not being able to contain herself, a sob roared from her mouth while she tastes the saltiness of her tears along her lips. "...Sonic... I dunno what to do... Everything is hell right now...! I hate that you're gone, that this new Sonic is so wishy-washy, that he has that stupid bitch for a wife, and that everyone sees me as the bad guy in this...!"

Rose colored ears then perk up in hear her name. In realizing who the voice belong to did she become overcome with shock rising to her feet to run off. The last thing wanted was to face the causing of her hurt! "Leave me alone!" She screams out at him in a screeching sob.

Sonic was taking back by her sudden change in mood and bout of tears. "Angel... Angel, what's wrong?" He said, reaching out with his hand to touch her shoulder, but when he did, his eyes roamed over her head and saw familiar letters engraved on the tombstone. "Sonic...?" He said softly, straitening up suddenly and backing away a few steps from Angel. "Then that means... Wh—Wh—What the heck is going on here?"

He was finally starting to see things for what Angel was trying to tell him about. _Maybe he'll start acting right after this..._ "This is where _my_ Sonic was buried..." She explains simply as steps away from this Sonic and up to the tombstone. "Until you divorce that wife of yours then I don't want to see you anymore... I'm in enough pain and the way you're treating me is making me feel worse...!"

_The way I have been treating her? _Sonic said to himself. As far as he was concerned, he has been treating Angel like he normally would a good friend. On top of all things, why did she mention about divorcing his wife? His marital status should be the least of her worries.

"Listen, Angel..." Sonic said slowly, ignoring her request by walking back over to her instead of leaving her alone. "I am sorry for your lose. I really am. I honestly do not know what to say at this point." He stood right beside her now with his hand in his pockets and staring down at the tombstone. "You... You have to understand my point-of-view about all this. I will admit that I have been skeptical with this entire situation; everything that is occurring and involving you mostly."

He then took in a deep breath, trying his best to explain himself without possibly hurting her further. "If you took that as me acting... I don't know, let's say indifferent as a form of mistreatment toward you, then I am sorry for that. It is just... I honestly did not believe you until now."

Then silence fell between the two after Sonic finished explaining himself. The sound that could be heard was the light breeze that blew around them, ruffling up their clothing and quills a little.

"I guess... I guess me seeing this tombstone really sums up everything, but you still can't blame me for still having a small bit of disbelief in my bones. To be perfectly honest, all of this is scaring me. And I am a hard man to scare, Angel. I've been through the worst situations imaginable. But this... this is really weird... just does not make a bit of sense... and is really, really unorthodox. I..." He then stopped, suddenly feeling angry and... ashamed of himself for some unexplainable reason. Instead of trying to finish what he had to say, he just stood there staring off into space.

She had to admit to herself that him not believing her as well as bluffing her was infuriating as much as what he was doing, but that was the least of her problems. "I'm not talking about the way you were pretending to me!" Fiery red pools were now burning like a blazing lava pit. "I'm talking about the way you sat there, and took advantage of my feelings!" Oh, how she. was. _pissed_! "How dare you sit there and act like one moment you didn't want to hurt me, but then the next you're draping yourself over me acting like you're my boyfriend!" Angel couldn't remember how long it's been since she was _this_ angry!

"Not only do I wonder if you're just using me to piss off your wife, but I also wonder if what you said about my Sonic is true!" The tears she had been shedding earlier were growing in massive size running rapidly over her face. "Either way I'm tired of it, and even though you have the similarities of the love of my life I do not wanna see you again! I don't care what you've been through! You shouldn't have used the way you have!"

And with that, she reaches into her dress pocket retrieving what looked to be a light blue Chaos Emerald. She couldn't use it often or go very far, but she was able to Chaos Control like her father. "_Maybe Meridith does deserve you_...!" She murmurs bitterly before she teleports away to her restaurant to clean up the breakfast she had made the both of them.

Sonic could not believe what he just witnessed. "She can use Chaos Control!" He shouted as he stood there staring at the spot where she just stood. "But..."—Sonic closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling very slowly—"She did not get very far. Little does she know that I can use Chaos Control, too." Suddenly a strange light blue aurora coalesced with a whirlpool of wind surrounded him; a great mass of energy surfacing. He extended his arms outward, tilted his head with his eyes close and whispered: "Chaos Control". Then he was gone in a bright flash of light.

Sonic, too, had the ability to Chaos Control, but his was much stronger than her's, he sensed, thanks from the help of Shadow teaching him how to strengthen and manage it. His first time using it was when he was in danger of hurling toward the earth's surface after a massive explosion occurred on one of Robotnik's flying fortresses. He absorbed of what little Chaos energy he had within his body from using it previously in that day and teleported himself onto safer ground.

Once in Chaos Control mode, Sonic version turned into that of a photograph that had negative colors. This allowed him to see a stream of light left over Chaos energy that was left from after someone used this. It proved to be very useful when Shadow would disappear so suddenly during the days when he was not in control of his own action. Once he found Angel's stream of Chaos energy, he followed until he found her in a restaurant. He then suddenly appeared right in front of her. Her eyes were huge of that of an owl. Sonic stilled glowed brightly from the effects of teleporting.

His aurora made him seem as if he was engulfed in a blue flame. He stared at her for a few moments; green eyes glowing intensely. He glared down at her as if she was the child and him the father, scowling at her as if she did something wrong. "No. No more of this running off and disappearing on me. We are going to talk this through," is all he said, grabbing a hold of her arm and disappearing with her from out of sight.

The female hedgehog curses to herself when she doesn't appear anywhere near her own restaurant. Unlike her father, and Sonic, her Chaos Control was extremely weak only allowing her to take short distances and only some many times per day. She knew it wouldn't take her too far, but she hoped that it would take her close enough to a place where she could recollect herself. She didn't want to be in the eyes of many people especially in the emotional state she was in!

Before she had much time to really do anything had the roaring of a blue flame blaze up in front of her, and stepping out of it was the hero she had just left! Small ruby pools widen into lakes from the sudden shock, and slight fear that suddenly over come her. The way he glared at him felt like someone had taken the emeralds from out of them, sharpened them, and stabbed them through her own eyes. Though he wasn't her own Sonic... The pain she felt was if he was hers...

With being paralyzed in her spot she didn't think much about making another head start to running away, and by the time it crossed her distraught mind did he seize her into his grasp forcing her into his own Chaos Control...


	7. Chapter 7

Both hedgehogs appeared in what looked to be a country side home surrounded by a water fall that poured into a huge river. When she knew she was on safe ground did she use her super strength to shove the hero from away from her! His body flew a good ways away from her like she had intended.

"Why...? Why must you keep pressing on with this?!" She hollers feeling a rush of tears over her already soaked cheeks. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! I'm tired of the way you're making me feel! I want nothing more than for you to scoop me up and tell me that I am the only one! That you love me, cherish me, and shower me with your presence! Every time I look at your face, and into your eyes, I feel myself falling more in love with you! And the problem is is that you're not the Sonic I fell for, and yet you're so much like him! Not to mention you have that stupid woman as well!" As she exclaims this she paces all over the place trying to get her thoughts out to him.

When she halts in place to look at him to see his expression... a small gasp escapes her lips when she sees that his pupils had faded away... With a new sense of shock coursing through her veins, she begins to move around to see if he can see her moving around. His eyes never followed! "...Sonic...?!" Now she was _extremely_ worried!

Without thinking twice she runs over to where she knocked him placing both palms on either side of his cheeks. She began wondering if her attack had done that to him. _Did I hit him too hard?! _"Are you all right...?! I am so sorry! I'm upset with you, but I never wanted to hurt you! I should have never touched you! Oh Chaos... I knew I'd end up hurting you...! I am so sorry!" Angel by this point had forgotten all that had conspired in town, and was freaking out over her safety.

"Angel... Angel..." Sonic said again and again, trying to his best to calm her down, but his efforts seemed to not get through to her as she kept touching his face. Finally he grabbed both of her hands with his and held them gently. "Angel, I am all right. Yeah, that was quite a push. You definitely have some strength to you, but you must remember that I have fought battles with Shadow, so I have endured much worse." Letting go of Angel's hands, he sat up but remained sitting on the ground trying his best to clear his head and body from the effects of Chaos Control. "Oh, and if you are wondering about my eyes, I momentarily lose my vision from using too much energy during Chaos Control. I should have my vision back in a few." He then stood up but groaned and held his head from the dizziness he was feeling. Then suddenly his eyes widen as if he saw a ghost. "Shadow!" He gasped out, gritting his teeth then kneeling down on one knee as if he took a blow to the stomach. "An—Angel... Angel... you must get out of here before—"

Whoosh! Came a sound that was immediately followed by a bright yellow ball of light. And in a blink of an eye, the bright yellow ball of light disappeared, replacing a black and red figure that was floating several inches above the ground.

"Sonic," spoke the figure as he continued to levitate in the air. "What is going on? You usually do not use Chaos Control back-to-back like that unless—" The figure stopped instantly when his red, fiery eyes rested on Angel. Its brows deepened immensely. Their eyes glared even harder at her as if they were shooting sharp daggers in attempt to kill her. "Who the hell are?" The figured growled, finally settling their feet onto the ground. But as soon as they did so, they immediately walked toward Angel as if stalking their pray.

"W—Wait! Ugh... Shadow, wait... She is a friend. She—"

"She is a threat." Shadow interrupted, continuing to advance on her.

"No!" Sonic yelled, now placing his arm out in front of him trying to his best to put everything back into focus. "Listen to me! She is a friend, Shadow. I teleported here—"

"You teleported here in attempt to escape because she is a threat to your life." Shadow growled even louder, his voice almost sounding like thunder rumbling through the clouds during a storm. "Perfect just perfect... G.U.N. could not have me those many years ago, so they decided to make copies of me, no matter the gender." He laughed, with yellow energy now appearing around him.

"Shadow, she was not made. She..." Sonic said in frustration. _Damn my eyes and Shadow... Why must this day get so fucking complicated!_ Sonic yelled to himself as he began to walk toward Shadow's source of energy.

Shadow then looked to Sonic and noticed that he was blind. He tsked knowing what had happened to his blue comrade but pretended to not notice. "She what? She was not made? How can this be? She may not look just like me, but I can see some resemblance. Furthermore, I felt two energies not too long ago. Yours and one I do not recognize. I know something was up when I felt you use too much Chaos Control at one time. You had so much anger behind it, as well." Shadow then looked to Angel. "You. Explain yourself right now."

Her relief was like a rush of a tidal wave that crashed over Angel's entire being~! Resting her forehead against his own she smiles as a breathless 'thank Chaos'... That quickly rolled over when she felt the sudden shock of energy! Sonic didn't have to warn her - she _knew_ who that energy was coming from!

However, she didn't have time to run as the hero had warned her to do! Unfortunately for her those lava pools of blood red spit fire balls through her melting her in her spot. That petite body of hers shrunk cowering where she stood. She was hardly ready to meet her family let alone _him_! The poor pink girl tried to speak, but the more he spoke the more difficult she found it to explain herself...

Ravenous locks fall over her face as she lowers her head stepping away from her father. "..._I'm your daughter where I come from_..." Her explanation came out in a ragged whisper. Skinny arms wrap around themselves as she is ready for Shadow to just explode on her in confusion... Never once does she raise her head back up to look at him.

Sonic inwardly groaned at Angel's response and prepared for the worst.

"What?" Shadow growled, narrowing his eyes at her. Sonic, his vision now returning somewhat, immediately stepped in front of Angel to protect her from Shadow's scrutiny.

"That was the wrong thing to say to him." Sonic whispered over his shoulder to her. He then turned his head to face Shadow, focusing on him as best as he can.

"Shadow..."

"Step aside, Sonic. This female claims she is my daughter, a daughter where she comes from. That could only mean me thing."

"No. Shadow you have to listen to me. You misunderstood what she said."

Shadow muffled a laughed. "Hmph! There was no misunderstanding, hedgehog. The word "daughter" and "where I come from" means she was created. Those monsters probably made her believe she is my daughter" —Shadow walked right up in front of Sonic and tapped him on his chest with his finger forcefully—"so she can come here and claim as such to ruin what I have now. I have only one daughter, Isoke; no other offspring. And I do not think Amy is the type of person that would hide a pregnancy and then get rid of the child, preventing me from finding out while I was abroad for a few years."

"Ugh!" Sonic sighed in frustration. "I am so damn tired of this!" He exclaimed, bringing his hand to his face. "You listen to me and listen to me good, Shadow. I have had a bad couple of days. Most of it involves her. Now, I am not saying she is a problem to me personally, but strange happenings have been occurring ever since she has arrived." He held of his hand out when Shadow glared at him. "I am not finished, Shadow. When I say arrived; I mean she came from another universe. Shadow..." He sighed, beginning to believe that he was going crazy now. "People think I am dead when it comes to her. When I bumped into her yesterday, people looked at me as if they seen a ghost. Plus, she claims to know a Sonic that is almost twice my age, but has recently died due to a heart attack. And... And she owns a restaurant that I have never ever seen before now."

Shadow then crossed his arms. He looked at Angel and then at Sonic for the longest time before sighing himself. "All right... I guess that sums up everything."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, raising his brow at him questioningly.

"Amy had the pleasure of receiving a phone call from your "lovely" wife asking her if we had another child beside Isoke. On top of that, I heard the same rumors about you being dead or having a twin. So I assumed that GUN was behind this. Another "daughter" roaming about and you possibly having a twin sounded like GUN was very busy in their laboratories."

Shadow then looked over Sonic's shoulder and noticed that Angel was shake from head to toe. He shook his head. He noticed that she was a lot weaker than he anticipated and finally realized that she was no longer a threat. "Do not worry, whoever you are. You are no longer in danger, but you better have a better explanation instead you only saying 'I am your daughter where you come from'. Throwing that sentence around carelessly will bring about a whole lot of trouble and confusion."

It was already bad enough that Shadow's stare already made her feel little, but his glare shrunk her even more! Thankfully Sonic was there to separate the the two of them. "...I know..." Was her whispered response to the hero as she recoiled from the both of them a bit of ways with her hair hanging over her lowered face.

Her lithe body cringes as the two male hedgehogs argue back and forth. Inwardly she sighs to herself when she hears Sonic throwing around the word 'claim' again. That word made her feel like they were calling her crazy or a liar... But she never said anything about it... Not yet at least...

"...I'm sorry..." She murmurs silently as she looks up at this version of her father with sadness churning in her flaming red irises. "...it's been hard lately..." Placing a hand upon one of the hero's shoulders, she turns him to her. "Even after I showed you his grave you are still acting like you believe what you wanna hear from me... What do I have to do to make you believe everything I've told you...?!" The rose female found herself growing desperate as tears start gathering in her eyes.

"...I am in so... so much pain...! And the drama continues to spiral on and on...! I truly wanna talk with you... But not like this..." Coal black hair quills sway from side to side when she shakes her head. Delicate hands raise trying to rid her eyes of the massive tears rolling down her pretty face. "I am alone where I am from...! You both have each other and more to back you up on your truths, but I don't! And you all are having trouble believing me...! What do I have to do to prove myself...?!"

She turns to her so-called father. "You want an explanation...? Well I'll give you one... But it won't be pretty...!" Her head lowers with her eyes racing as she stands their trying to recollect her thoughts then put them into words.

"My mother Amy Rose gave birth to me three months prematurely dying as I was born. I almost died as well being born so early. I barely pulled through with my Sonic becoming my guardian. My father Shadow had disappeared seven months on a mission for G.U.N., but unlike this universe in which Sonic informed that they're evil, this G.U.N. is good. It was me and my Sonic, with a little help from Rouge, till I was in my late teen years when my father came back. He wouldn't stay in it for long, and on his death bed I would learn that on that mission he was severely injured instead of missing. To hopefully fix his injuries he went into an experimental procedure from G.U.N., and being as experimental as it was there was a chance he might not make it so he kept it secret from my mother... He rather her think him gone for good instead of waiting then losing him as such... It ended up working... Then failing which caused him to die..."

Angel pauses as she feels herself having trouble breathing for a couple of seconds, but she is able to bring herself back to breathing. The tears never stopped flowing from her blood shot eyes. "Months after going through extreme grieving did my Sonic help me discover my passion for cooking, and after attending culinary arts schools did I open my own restaurant... My Sonic stuck with me through thick and thin till... till he finally passed away a month ago... And here I am telling this to you both... I dunno what's going on, but what I've told you is my life and you can take it for what it is... If you don't believe me then don't waste my time humoring me..." Though her words were coming out in soft sobs they couldn't be any blunter or any slightly harsher.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you and your family sooner..." She says to Shadow quietly. "I was scared and meek as I've always been... Plus I didn't want to deal with this drama... I have enough on my plate with Sonic right now... I'm at my breaking point... I know this isn't a dream... But a part of me thinks I've finally lost it to the mourning I've been doing... I just dunno anymore..."

Sonic's sighed heavily upon hearing Angel's confession about everything that was going on with her, especially her feelings. He had no idea that he was making her feel worse, let alone leading her on as if he could really replace her Sonic; his double. Shadow just stood there with his arm crossed over his chest, continuing to stare at her with more scrutiny in his pupils.

"Hmph..." Shadow said before turning away, walking toward the nearest tree to lean against it. "Yeah, proof. That does sound plausible, especially to make clear of your existence and this other Sonic you claim that finished raising you when your _parents_ died." The word "parents" was so stressed that it made Sonic cringe underneath his skin. It was said with so much anger that Sonic began to really fear for Angel. If Angel fails to provide evidence that would please Shadow, then he might kill her on the spot, regardless the circumstances.

Sonic glared hard at him for a few seconds and then look over at Angel, his face softening upon seeing her. Her body was shaking and her eyes threatening to spill her sorrow and pain.

"Angel..." Sonic called out to her with a touch of tenderness in his deep voice. "Angel..." he called out to her, now walking toward her with his hand extended outward to touch. Once he was in front of her, he touched her chin with his fingertips and lifted her head. She immediately shook her head away, preventing from looking into his green eyes. But Sonic turned her face and held firmly but gently in place for her to look at him. When she finally did, he smiled tenderly at her. "Don't mind him, Angel. If your father was Shadow as you say, then you must know how he is as a person, get my drift?" He smiled at her more to give her reassurance before removing his hand from her face, turning away from her.

"I am sorry for making you feel things... more like reminisce about past events." Sonic began, facing her again. "I am... sorry. But, Angel, you must realize that I am not your Sonic, okay? I understand that you want him back more than anything. Hell, I felt the same way about family and friends I have lost during the wars with Robotnik, but I know that I will never see them again. And that is okay because I know that I hold their memories deep within my heart, which is just as good." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Now, I do believe in reincarnations, a double life to give second chances to those who deserve it. Do you get me, Angel?" He then looked at her with a serious eye in hopes she understood what he meant without him having to spill his guts with Shadow near by.

It relieves her to see Sonic's reaction because she knew that he understood her pain now and was willing to compromise. As for Shadow on the other hand... Ears flatten in dismay with the way he drilled his flaming red eyes into her as well as his words... "If you need proof then I will show you as I have Sonic..." Though her words came out in bitter quietness, she lowered her head never looking at her so-called father. She didn't want to be as harsh about it, but both males were stubborn and this way was sure to get through to him as it had the hero. Shadow's reaction brought more pain, and it merely had her on the verge of tears and sobs once more!

"...I know you're not him... but... but you look and act so much like him... It sounds easy to ignore those feelings, but when you come face-to-face with someone who is practically them... it's just so difficult..." Sighing, she rubs her cheek in the palm holding onto so softly and delicately. The way he gazed into her eyes, and smiled at her impulsively has her returning something just as tender and lovingly.

His words held a double meaning that she wasn't sure how she should take. Raising a hand into the air, she rests is gently against one of his cheeks caressing it as she looks into his eyes. "...it's apparent that we both need to sort out our problems in our lives... maybe... after we try to sort of fix those problems... maybe we could see each other again... Just promise me: if you find _the ring_ could you bring it to me...? I would really be thankful from you if you find that..."

Sonic smiles and then nods to Angel. "Sure, I can do that." Sonic then looked around and placed his finger on his chin as if in deep thought. "Ya know..." He began, "...it so happens that I teleported us close to where I live. If you are feeling up to it, do you want to go to my place and get the ring no—"

"No." Shadow cut in, walking toward them.

Sonic turned around and looked at him with a glare forming across his brow. "And why not?" He finally questioned.

"Because she needs to be taken back for questioning. Right now. I do not like the fact that she possesses the same power, energies like me. It was so great that it was enough to make my fur stand on ends." Shadow then frowned at Sonic, raising his hands and pointing at him with an accusing finger. "It it did not help that you teleported twice simultaneously."

"Shadow for the last time, she is not a threat. If she were, then we would have been laying flat on our backs right now. Hell, I would have been killed probably because I have been with her for quite some time now. Alone actually." Sonic then faces Shadow, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood directly in front of Angel as if he was protecting her from the black and red striped male.

"Sonic list—"

Sonic holds up his hand. "No, you listen. I am going to straighten this mess out once and for all, and the only way I can do that is if I show her this ring I happened to find in my dresser drawer one day." He then turned, grabbed Angels' hand. "If you want to come along and... be my personal bodyguard, then you are more than welcome to do so.

Shadow then sighs. "One hour," is what all he said before vanishing out of sight.

Angel hardly enjoyed the predicament she had forced herself into: being out in practically the middle of no where with both males having little range for her Chaos Control to get her anywhere near Station Square.

She opens her mouth to speak for herself but finds herself shutting just as quickly as she had it opened when the males began to argue. Inwardly she hates the fact that this version of her father acts like she's some sort of test subject. Yes, her powers were as great at his, but she wasn't a threat. By training herself she made sure that she was able to keep herself in such control of great power... but Shadow was a difficult man, and changing his mind wasn't much of an option...!

All the pink female can do is curse herself in regret of using her Chaos Control. _I should have known better... That mistake was practically a red flag for trouble..._ "...I know that he senses all these powers inside of me, but I'm honestly not that strong... Well... I was as strong as he's worried about _once_ but that was a long time ago... And I rarely let that power take over me..."

Sonic sighs deeply in relief when Shadow finally left. He was a bit worried that the entire situation could have became worse, resulting in him squaring off with Shadow. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He was still recovering from an injury he received many weeks ago. Without realizing it, Sonic began to hold onto his side, rubbing it as if it pained him.


	8. Chapter 8

"...Sonic... are you all right...?!" Asks the female holding his hand in a tone that sounded so worried that it was almost frightened more than worried!

"Huh?" Sonic looked at Angel questioningly and then looked at his hand that was holding his side, now realizing why she had a worried look on her face. "Oh! I-I am fine, Angel. Do not worry." He gave her a reassuring smile, while relieving his hand from his side. His side still hurt a little but not as much as it did after he teleported here, following her. _Still hasn't healed fully I guess. _Teleporting the way he did, he realized, aggravated his injury. Going to his house now using teleporting might not be a wise idea. _But my house is not very far. I am sure teleporting there should not effect me too much,_ he said to himself as he walked up to Angel and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Ready?"

Though her frown faltered a little, it was still present on her lips. With the recent deceasing of her hero, she was extremely cautious of his double. "I can't promise that. But I'll be sure to keep a safe eye on you just encase." Is what she is able to reassure him hoping that she can do her best to watch out for him. Nodding, she smiles at him placing a hand into his.

With that, Sonic closed his eyes, said two simple words, vanishing from out of sight.

Within seconds, Sonic and Angel appeared right onto a porch, in front of a door step to what seem to be attached to a rather modest size home surrounded by tall trees and overgrowth of bushes and other types of shrubbery that kept the home well hidden within its leaves. To add to the houses camouflage, vine after vine after vine almost covered the houses walls from top to bottom.

"Tah-Dah!" Sonic exclaimed to Angel, sweeping out his hand, indicating his house and the area surrounding it. He releases Angel's hand and allowed her to walk slowly along the porch deck, taking in the entire scenery before her. "Welcome to my humble abode Angel," he said to her finally when she looked back at him in complete surprise. "What do you thi-?" Suddenly, Sonic stumbled forward, hugging his arms to himself and gritting his teeth. Searing hot pain coursed in his side, which seemed to travel throughout his entire body, putting it almost in shock.

Sonic's home was amazing! It was not only a natural beauty but also a safe beauty. Angel to say the least felt privileged to be shown the blue blur's secret abode~ As she was smiling and about to exclaim her thoughts... did it plunge into a scared expression as she immediately jumps to his aid.

Her thoughts start racing along with her worried heart as she wonders what to do. "I'll be right back!" Rushing inside his home she searches around for the bedroom noting its location before rushing back to Sonic. "This might hurt a little, but I want to make you comfortable...!" Picking up the hero with ease, she zips back into his home taking him to the room in where she wanted to sit him.

"I want you to stay here for the moment... You need to take it easy instead of pushing yourself...! I'll stay by your side to make sure your needs are taken care of, but please stay put so you can heal!" Though she sounded strict and frustrated with Sonic, she looked more scared and protective of him.

"Angel..." Sonic whispered trying to breath carefully as much as he can in an attempt to not worsen the pain in his side. "I am... I am okay, Angel. I just... Ugh! I just have an old wound that decided it wanted to seek its vengeance on me." Sonic said while being careful in his movements as cautiously and slowly sat down on the bed. He finally looked up at, giving her his brightest of smiles to calm her concern. Then he diverted his eyes from her to look down at his left side where his large hand covered it. Upon withdrawing his hand the sight of what was now staining his hand and his shirt made Angel gasp in horror.

Blood.

It was blood. Red, very scarlet and true, a very vital lifelink that flowed throughout his body now was seeping out forming a very dark patch on his shirt.

"Damn it. They opened again." Was all Sonic said, rising up to take off his shirt, but that effort seemed even worse. He could barely raise his arms, let alone stand.

As much as Sonic protested in his well-being, Angel couldn't deny how much worse his health really was. She wanted to smile back, but the worry on her face refused to give in. As if his inability to move wasn't bad enough, did the sight of blood bring terror to the rose female!

Not thinking twice about it she rushes out of the room to search for some sheers and any remanence of a first-aid kit. Seconds after thankfully finding such items she rushes back to the cobalt male's side.

"Try not to move. I'm going to cut your shirt off then do my best to bandage up your wound okay?" Cautiously and gently she rests a hand upon his abdomen while using the other to cut through the fabric of his shirt. "Be right back."

Zipping out of the room again she runs into the bathroom where she retrieves some wash cloths. And after running some warm water over them, zips back to Sonic's room. "If I get too rough with you, please let me know so I don't put you in worse pain then you're already in." Delicate and diligent fingers move the soaked cloths along the area of the wound as carefully as they could. Cerise colored irises completely focus on the care of her working causing Angel to zone out.

If Sonic was not in so much pain and also drained from using instant travel, he would have mentioned Angel's quickness in grabbing for materials. She possessed the speed and agility that him and Shadow, a trait that were commonly known to and only them, in the entire world. _She is who she says she is then. _Sonic thought to himself as she began to work on cleansing his wound.

"Hunnh!" Sonic hisses through his teeth as the warm water began to sting him. Eyes tightly close and hands cling to the covers beneath him, Sonic began to calm himself in an attempt to not move as Angel continued to clean his wound. _Damn stitches_, he said to himself as he then opened his eyes to look at Angel, working diligently on cleaning his wound. Suddenly her brows furrowed deeply and her hands stopped for a fraction of a moment before hesitantly going back to work. Sonic saw her uncertainty and realized what must be done.

"Th-the sutures," he breathed out. "They... Ah! They'll need to come out. I know... I know that I may need a doctor for this but.. but... the suturs are damaged now and won't do me... any good if... if they are left the way they are." Sonic then reaches up and rubs her arm. "Think you are up to it?" He then gives her a weak but charming smile.

Everytime she felt Sonic tense or emit a noise of pain did Angel impulsively say an apology hoping that it would help any of his suffering.

When he starts speaking to her does she raise a hand to caress his head as she tries talking him out of using his strength for speaking.

Upon suggesting her to actually fix his stitches does she slightly pale upon the idea. Yeah, she had sewn a many of things such as clothing or a stuffed animal, but never another Mobian!

"Under... under the circumstance I-I'll try my best...! You usually have good judgement so I'll fix your wound... But is there any pain killers around here...? I want you in little pain as possible if I take this into my own hands...!"

Sonic then nods, set his head back down onto the pillow and then slowly closed his eyes. Judging by how she was handling at cleaning his wounds, he knew and trusted she was experienced at this kind of thing. It was quiet for a brief period of time before Sonic sighed heavily, bring his palm of hands to his forehead.

"Sorry about all this," he began slowly, now turning his head towards the window to look outside. "I'm... My body has a hard time handling Chaos Control when I exert it all at once. In some cases I temporally lose my vision for starters. Not really sure why it happens, but theory says it all has to do with how I use it to enhance my eyesight, to lead me in the right direction when something is hard to find or suddenly lost when I am about to use it."

Turning his head from the window, he looked straight at Angel and winked. Angel suddenly flushed and understood his meaning. Sonic chuckles lightly at her bashfulness and fixed his eyes to stare back out the window again. "As for this injury... well... I assume it opened during the process. My muscles, my entire body tenses up which probably caused the sutures tearing. Hmm... You are probably wondering how-"

Sonic's words trailed off when an abrupt flash of light appeared from outside the doorway. Groaning, Sonic threw his arms over his eyes, mentally kicking himself at forgetting about Mr. Mean, Dark, and Angry was coming back to do a thorough interrogation.

The striking noise of steel shoes on the wooden floor could be heard followed by Angel's weak gasp and her backing away. Sonic instantly reached out with his other arm and grabbed her's, shaking his head, budding her to stay right where she was. Still having his other arm over his eyes, Sonic waited until the inevitable metalized through the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hmph! Can't handle a little scratch I see." Shadow said upon seeing Sonic laying on the bed and a petrified Angel beside him.

Sonic 'humpfed' back at the jibed remark and lifted his arm from his eyes enough to look Shadow down. "A little scratch? I still say you were trying to kill me that day. 'It is your fault you got in the way' you ass," Sonic mocked Shadow now staring at him intently.

Shadow eyed him narrowly, crossing his arms over his chest and straitening his body to stand tall and firm. "Giving false claims will most likely be your downfall, hedgehog." The dark male returned hotly, lowering his brows another notch.

At this point, Sonic's fur, especially his quills, bristled at the mark; soft sound of fabric tearing beneath him could be heard. His muscle tightening as he began to sit himself up but he grimaced upon realizing the pain that just now shot through him.

"You-"

Angel made sure to take her sweet time as well as careful diligence. From the way he laid silently she was sure that either she was either doing an excellent job of knocking out most of the pain, or he was good at masking it away.

Upon hearing him begin to speak she decides to stop for a bit to give his body a little peace. Attentively she listens to his words mentally believing that it was more her fault than his for the whole Chaos Control fiasco. The moment he winks at her does she feel a flash of red hotness spread across her cheeks, and butterflies fill her stomach. She murmurs a small 'sorry' as she turns her head from him at the same time he does to her.

When she spots the sudden wave of light flashing outside does she panic! When Shadow had left the two of them Sonic was in prestige condition, and he heavily distrusted Angel thinking she'd harm the blue blur! Now here they were: him lying with a fresh wound that she was fixing! She was defiantly in trouble! As she rose to flee did she feels Sonic reaching up for her and she knew she couldn't leave him, even if Shadow was going to crucify her!

Her 'father's' remark put her in a weird combination of shock and relief for a moment. _Looks like I'm not in trouble! _But as the two continued she feels her patients waring paper thin! Here her hero was lying in extremely serious pain, and the two males were arguing like little boys!

"ENOUGH!" Angel screams as she rises upward moving in between them.

"You," she turns to Sonic "need to either lie down and stop making your wound worse, OR if you're up to it, have Shadow take you to the hospital!"

She then turns her attention to Shadow. "And you quit bothering him! He's in serious pain and unless you plan to help him, leave him alone because you're making it worse too!"

Raising one of her arms, she places a few fingers to her forehead to rub the temples. "Honestly! Grown men acting like children!"

Shadow raises his eyebrows just a fraction while still managing a scowl onto his face just staring at her in disbelief. No one... rather a female, besides his little pink wife, had ever yelled at and insulted him at the same time. The opposite sex did not even try in fear that Shadow would bring death upon them just by giving them his condemning stares.

The realization finally hit him. It hit him so hard that his demeanor almost crashed onto the floor like glass breaking then spreading into a millions shards. Yes, it hit him that hard that he feared for the logistics inside his own head.

To him nothing compared to good sounding, sometimes reasonable if warranted, logic. The puzzle pieces always fit. No pieces left behind. Logic was the key of making anything and everything work in perfect order. No missteps or disasters should happen if one does follow everything through.

_This... this can't be my daughter. _Shadow mentally choked as he stared at her fierce red eyes that reminded him of his, but a face that reminded him of his dear sweet Amy. He suddenly took his eyes off of her and looked at Sonic, who was looking at him with a raised but mocking eyebrow. A smile ever so slowly crept along his face. Nodding, he placed his arms behind his head.

"Bought time all of this finally made sense in that thick brain of yours. I bet your brain cells are doing battles to the death to claim victor as to who or what makes sense." Sonic said in triumphed and then laughed when Shadow's cool, mean stare faced him.

"You best do what the female says and keep quiet, or-"

"Or what?" Sonic interrupted, smiling even wider. "Actually, I rather us keep talking-" he then shifted his gaze to Angel. "-because I find this entertaining and oddly charming how this small, petite woman managed to silence you." Shadow opened his mouth to retort but Sonic stopped him, all the while keeping his smiling eye upon Angel. "I do not mind the orders she gives. They're so soft and each word trails off like a whisper oddly enough. Yeah, defiantly beats hearing my wife's screeching voice."

"You sound like a damn lovesick poet." Shadow encountered, shaking his head.

"Rather be that than a jerkhole like you." Sonic then laughed aloud but quickly stopped short because of the pain. "Ugh... Now... go away Shades. She is in the middle of cleaning my wound."

"I am not leaving until I get some proof."

Sonic then waves his hands as if waving him off, now looking as if the energy was draining from him. "Right, right, the proof. You will have it. Just wait a moment, yeah? Give her a moment, give her a break from your studying glares for just a few, okay?"

And with that, and surprisingly without protest, Shadow stalks from the room but not without first giving Angel one last assessing look.

It came to a surprise to Angel when Shadow stood silent merely staring upon her. Rose furred ears flatten when a calculating expression came to his face with eyes of the same fiery color berating this stone cold shock. As she was about to say a small apology for her sudden outbursts of demands does Sonic cut her off.

A sigh heaves from out of her chest escaping her lips upon hearing the hero laughing at her father. Was he even listening to her?!

At first his words had her blushing in admiration, but as he continued. it flares from flattery! Lowering her face to hide her new scarlet cheeks she murmurs a quiet 'thank you' while letting him finish.

Upon hearing his yelp of pain does she jump to his side. "Just because I asked him to leave you alone doesn't mean you can return the favor... So stop before you make matters worse...!" She gently scolds him with as much of a stern stare as she can muster to give him.

"And please let me take care of him first, and I promise I'll have your proof, okay...?" Is what she kindly asks the darker male as he exits out.

Sonic sighed when Shadow retreated out the door. He then looked to Angel and smiled tenderly at her. "Now then, back to business." He said, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable. His gaze fell from hers to look at his wound. "Hmm... I know I probably should go to a doctor to receive new sutures, but, honestly, I think the bleeding began when they tore, ripping my flesh with it." Sonic then shrugged and averted his eyes to look at her again. "Honestly, I wanted them to come out; they are damn itchy and annoying. I am sure a patch job with some bandages would do just fine for now."

They then were silent again as Angel worked diligently on Sonic's side. He laid there with his eyes closed allowing his thoughts to roam; drifting back to yesterday, back to the exact time and place he first met the little pink female. He remembered seeing her way off in the distance. He thought it was Amy and was shocked to see that her quills were black thinking she was going through a change, a faze that required her to dye her locks.

"Funny thing..." Sonic began with his eyes still closed. "I thought you were Amy far off in the distance yesterday. The sight of you made me laugh at first because I thought Amy dyed her hair black because of Shadow, the major influencer basically. But... then... you turned around, and I could not help myself by working over to your direction; keeping my distance, of course." He opened his eyes to look at her and smile widely. "I guess I wasn't good at keep my distance because you noticed me first."

Angel just looked at him for a few moments, mumbled something under her breath, looking away with heat rising within her cheeks. That bashful look, Sonic realized, was something he began to like. Like a lot, indeed. Almost as much to the point of wanting to always say something to make those blushes of hers to return every time.

His wife was never one to blush or seem to get the least bit embarrassed, he mentally noted. Honestly, he could not remember if she showed any signs of shyness or modesty when they first met. She was quite the opposite really, which he found reluctantly attractive at the time; an opportunist that was not afraid to get what she wanted. She got what she wanted, all right; got more than what was considered the right amount when meeting a person for the first time. And Sonic was only a man; a man that was hard driven because of the battle he fought and the long days, months, and almost a couple of years being away from home. She was the first pretty thing that came onto his lap so easily that he could not resist her. Sure she seemed a bit... fast - something he should have really stamped a warning within his brain - but she was hungry and so was he.

But, then, like most good dreams that come to bitter or tragic ends, he later realized that those attributes that made her also had a bad side effect that he truly wished he seen sooner. At times, most times, she became possessively aggressive when she did not get what she wanted, which would soon result in her taking her energies out elsewhere - where she demonstrated her true side of herself: a very, very mean woman, who was selfish and self-centered beyond reason, and a woman that lusted upon adultery way too often than allowed - which is never allowed when it comes to the extremely religious.

"-inshed."

Sonic opened his eyes upon hearing soft, whispering words invading his thoughts. He looked up and realized that he drifted too far off into his progressive musing that he did not notice that Angel was talking to him. He nodded and smiled lightly, noting that he felt really drained for some reason. Then he remembered her asking about painkillers, and decided, then, that he could use some right now.

"The pain killers," he began, pointing to his dresser draw; how convenient Angel found the right room to place him in. "The pain killers are in there..." - he paused, contemplating for a moment- "...along with something that shall shine proof on everything, including Mr. Old and Grumpy in the next room."

"Hey Shads! We are all done here." Sonic shouted, now sitting up on the side of the bed.

Now with her 'father' out of the room it would be easier for her to finish the first part of fixing Sonic's wound. When he explains his initial problem with it Angel wonders if taking out the sutures would be best for him... _I'll worry about that once I'm actually done_. She concludes as she jumps back to the job at hand.

Minutes later her ears perk up to the sound of his voice which halts her from continuation so she can pay attention to him. She's a little surprised upon hearing his confession, but not about being mistakened for her mother. Her parents' traits in her influenced the way others treated her for as long as she could remember. Though Sonic was right: Angel was excellent at spotting him anywhere.

"_How could I not recognize the man I love...?_" She says so quietly that the hero cannot hear her. But knowing she admitted it aloud causes her to flare up once more then adverts herself to avoid the topic of it.

As she goes back to cleansing his wound does the pink hedgehog wonder: would she ever have her chance with Sonic's double? He had a wife after all, and sure, they were supposed to be divorcing as well as she was a bitch, but it was clear as day how much the blue blur loved her. She knew she was somehow given a second chance, but how was she ever going to get it with that woman in the proverbial way?!

"Finished."

There was not time to worry on that. There were other, and very pressing, matters at hand that had to be taken care of.

As she was about to ask about what to do in the mid-step of his injury was she cut off by an answer to her early question. Nodding, she gets up to retrieve this item.

Angel felt her mouth go dry and her hands begin to shake. The anticipation and proof of the ring brought a quaking of nervous feelings to her. When she opens the draw she spots a little velvet black box next to a big white bottle of pills. Ignoring the medication for a moment she gingerly picks up the tiny box. With one hand holding it up, she uses the other to open the top. Inside sat an ivory band with a miniature aquamarine jewel a top of it. "...it's... it's my birthstone..." She is able to choke up as she plucks the piece of jewelry out of its confinements to get a closer look. Upon inspecting it she notices a few letters along the inside of the band. Turning it carefully on its side she moves it slowly from one side to the next to read the inscribed lettering.

"_Granting happiness to the beauty who fell from heaven..._"

By this point she felt tears collecting in the corners of her eyes, and swallowed a sob that wants to escape her throat.

Sonic heard her words, each laced with pain and sorrow. He curses underneath his breath, now feeling disgusted with himself for having her search the ring out for herself. In all honesty, he could not think of any other way to give it to her because the entire situation still bothered him in some ways. But, now, judging her reaction and the gentle tremors of her shoulders as she still had her back to him, he realized that everything she said and shared with him yesterday and today were all true. No one would have this kind of reaction like this if their story didn't add up, Sonic said to himself. He tried to think of something to say to her, knowing good and well that she was desperately trying not to cry publicly.

Shadow finally appeared through the doorway, but halted when he noticed Angel's hunched shoulders and was greatly clinging onto something close to her chest along with the threat of tears that were about to pour down from her eyes. He shifted an inquiring gaze to Sonic, who only help his hand, shaking his head at Shadow to not say a word. Shadow nodded and quickly left the room to give her some time realizing that this proof was already shown to her and she was going through a bit of shock. The truth either brought forth perhaps a treasure or painful memory she was remembering.

Sonic also took this moment to give her a time to her thoughts. Sitting up slowly and standing for a moment to allow his body to adjust, he quickly stalked past her, but not without first whispering her: "I will be back in just a few." Was all he said before disappearing through the doorway. He walked along through the wide hallway raking his hands through his quills in frustration and exhaustion from all of it. He may have had experiences when it comes to rescuing poor, helpless females, but he was never good at handling their tears, especially tears that were caused directly by him.

Upon exiting the hallway, he notices Shadow standing erect with his arms crossed over his chest, steadily looking out the window.

"Am I correct in assuring that the female is holding this proof that clarifies what she claims?" Shadow beings first before Sonic could utter a word.

Sonic was silent for the moment and then blew out a deep, heavy sigh. "Yes. Yes it is." He walked over to where Shadow stood standing right beside him but had his back facing the wall to lean against it. "I can honestly tell that I did not believe her at all when I first met her yesterday."

"How did you meet her?"

And that was when Sonic began explaining everything to Shadow, from when Angel first encountered him, to the unpleasant encounter from his wife, the meeting they had this morning, and all the way up until the moment now. Shadow just stood there, continuing to stare off in the distance. Finally he turned his hard, red eyes at Sonic, glaring somewhat.

"And what about this proof?" Shadow inquired.

"That's just it. None of it all makes sense to me because I have found items in this house that do not belong to me. I haven't been here in several weeks, and I am sure if someone was here, then they would have taken some valuables instead of placing them. Well... um... unless they are trying to frame me somehow, which I find impossible to believe. And it couldn't have been Meredith, she has never been here because she does not like the country one bit; she rather I sell or destroy the house than anything."

Shadow nods briskly, but raised his eyebrows in reference that his question still was not answered.

Sonic sighed and continued. "And the proof is a ring that I found in my dresser draw when I came here last night. The ring, a calender, and as I said before, other odds and ends were found. But the ring and especially the calender was what made me believe what she said is all true. The ring was engraved, meant for her. The calender had events and times that were never a part of my schedule. Most importantly, there was a certain event that correspond with the ring. This other Sonic was going to propose to her this Friday."

The briefest of shock flashed through Shadow's eyes in comprehension but quickly regains himself. Sonic nodded, noting his reaction and went to explain further when he stopped suddenly, him and Shadow turned their heads toward a faint noise coming from the hallway. The noises sound like muffled gasps. Crying. She was crying. Sobbing quite a bit actually. Shadow sighed heavily and shook his head. "I'd best go. Judging by what you have told me, what I have heard from others, from what I have seen myself, and especially her reaction at the moment, I say that this will do for now. But I would want a full report tomorrow. You have understand that all of this is a bit strange to fully accept it for what it is and then go on pretending it did not happen." Shadow did not even allow Sonic time to respond when he suddenly disappeared on a bright pale blue light.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic just stood there staring at the spot where Shadow just was standing. "You may be a hard ass, Shadow, but the thought and the sight of the opposite gender crying still gets to you." He smiled laughing, but then quickly replaced it with a sad frown. He had to go face her, face her and calm his fears, and most importantly soother her aching and confused heart. He walked through the hallway, reached his bedroom, and found her still standing and hunched over in the same way: still clutching the ring in her hands. His heart immediately went out to her. Never had he seen a female looking so genuinely hurt before and the sight almost had him undone, almost squeezing out the very breath from him. "Angel." He whispered, reaching out and grabbing hold of her, hugging her tightly against his chest, and leaning his chin on top of her head. "I am sorry." He whispered through her bangs. "Tell me everything that is on your mind at the moment; don't hold it in. The pain... the grief... yeah... I know how that feels and what that does to a person's emotions. I may not be the other Sonic, but if my closeness to him helps then..." he spaced out the words carefully in hopes he was saying or doing the right thing. "I have no problem with that as long as it heals you, stops you from feeling so much pain."

Whatever happiness she had previously felt came crashing down in harsh waves of sorrowful truth! She couldn't believe she was here: holding the wedding ring that her now deceased Sonic had made especially for her! A small whimper escapes her lips as she feels her heart shattering into tiny pieces that evaporated into dust. She was doing everything in her power not to breakdown once more in front of Sonic's double. The pink female had already done enough of that, plus she was trying to remember his pain instead of focusing on hers.

Once Sonic mentions as indeed leaves her alone does the whimper grow into silent sobbing. She had to get it all out now. Out and away from others who wouldn't understand. As the onslaught of sobs continues does their volume as well. In between the tears and the cries does she start gasping desperately for air. All of this was taking all of the energy out of her!

When she feels herself pulled against the blue hero does she grow silent for a moment listening to everything he had to say. Past her sorrow she felt surprised by how much he cared, and gave his heart out to her. So she would take him on his offer. Angel just prayed she wouldn't drive him away.

"I-I... I'm just so hurt...! For as long as I could remember I've been in love with my Sonic, but never said anything! I was always too scared! Scared of driving him away...! Not only that, but he was the only person who treated me right. Everyone else treated me differently because of which parent of mine they knew! Even when I met my father for a few short years he treated me differently too! Sonic was my everything. He was my hero, my knight in shining armor. I wanted to give him the world since he gave me mine, and I also wanted him to love me like I loved him! But... but now that I finally have my long awaited wish... he's gone! I never even got to say goodbye! I never got a chance to tell him how much he meant to me, or how much I loved him...! And... and meeting you... I feel like fate has sucker punched me! Because not only are you almost like him... but you love someone else...! And... and Chaos do I think she's so ungrateful...! Because if you were my husband... I'd... I'd make you the happiest man in the world...! I hate where I am at because I have no chance in hell to happiness in love, and this version of my father wants to make me a science experiment because of this entire mess...! I just want to either be left alone, or die because I don't know how much more of this pain I can... I can take!"

And that is all it took. Sonic lifted his hand to her face, placed his thumb and forefinger between her chin, and lifted her face to stare into his. He stared at her face for a long moment then bent forward and place a light gentle kiss onto her forehead. He was not sure if he was doing the right thing or sure with himself for that matter, but was absolutely sure he did not like seeing her cry. He then pulled away, smiling and wiping some tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Nice and slow, yeah? We will take this, all of this, nice and slow." He kisses her again but this time on her cheek, suddenly feeling warm, feeling something a new. "For starters..." - another kiss was planted on her other cheek - "...no more of these tears, okay? If our meeting each other was supposed to happen, it will be pretty silly to cry over something that was probably meant for a new beginning." Sonic released his fingers from her face to grab a hold of the ring. He stares at the yellow alloy, twirling it around between his fingers until he reaches up behind his neck to unhook a simple metal necklace he wore. "This maybe a bit on the manly side but..." Sonic then places the simple metal chain through the ring, bringing it to Angel's neck, and firmly clasps the hook in place. "There. Yeah, the necklace is a bit manly but at least it will help you keep it safe for the time being. I am sure your Sonic would have wanted you to have it than not."

A small breathless gasp falls feather light the moment warm lips caress her forehead. Fingers curl gently in the fur of Sonic's back when she feels little shock waves of shivers course throughout her lithe body. Her pasty cheeks now flaring with another rouge blush from feeling butterflies dance inside her stomach. When she is greeted with a welcoming grin from the blue male, does she return the gentlest of ones.

Upon watching him lean into kiss towards her face does her lips lightly pucker up, and eyelids feather fall over her crimson orbs. She smiles, nodding too, as he kisses her now burning blushing cheeks. "...I'm sorry... I can be such a cry baby..." Though it seems like she's putting herself down, a light chuckle emits from her upon uttering the sentence.

Now gazing upon the simple chain necklace around her neck her grin widens. "...I think its fine... and it keeps my ring safe and secure... Thank you so much..."

Resting the side of her head against his shoulder with her face sitting into the crook of his neck, she wraps arms around Sonic embracing him. But upon noticing his wounded side she remembers what led up to the discovery of the ring.

"I forgot about you... How is your side doing...? Do I need to do anything else for it...?"

She had been way too dramatic and selfish for the day. Sonic needed to be taken more care of than herself.

"Oh, I am fine now thanks to you." Sonic beams a wide smile. He then touches the large bandage with his fingertips. "Honestly, it does not hurt too bad than before. Strange or, rather, silly how I got this wound," he grabbed Angel's hand and walked toward the door. "Would you like to hear about how it happened while having a snack and drink? That delicious breakfast you made is no longer in my stomach."

He took her out through the hallway, through a partial area of the living room, into the kitchen. The kitchen hosted a couple of rows of pots and pans from the ceiling and cabinets and draws seemed to surround the entire area from top to bottom. But far off toward the end of the kitchen was a well-polished mahogany wooden table.

"Not so big and grand like your kitchen at your restaurant," Sonic jest while leading her toward the table that sat near tall windows that hosted quite a view. There was not much time to view the outside of Sonic's home, but now that she had the chance to marvel how much their really was, Sonic had to turn her head gently, with his finger tips lightly placed on her cheek, to face him.

"What would you like to eat or drink? Hmm?" He smiled at her questionable, big red eyes that seemed to sparkle with bewilderment.

"I do not have much of a choice though because... well... I have not had the chance to go shopping for food."

He turned from her and started opening up the refrigerator and cabinets and other compartments that stored food or various items. "Tea? Do you like tea? Or... Hmm... I can make coffee, and there is water. Nothing can beat fresh water," he chuckled to himself, beginning to whistle as he continued to search.

"Oh, hey! I have hot chocolate here! I don't know about you but I absolute love the stuff, especially with pie or some kind of pastry, which..." he paused long enough to peer into the freezer. "Yes! I have some frozen scones that can be baked in a short amount of time. What do you say?"

Sonic then chuckled, feigned a scowl, and wagged his finger back and forth at Angel. "Now, you better not be the type of girl that is picky about eating sweets and such. Yeah, I agree a person shouldn't eat too much of it all at once, but they can at least enjoy them every now and then. If you are that type then I will force you to sit on my lap so I can feed you myself, making you eat ever single delicious morsel."

His response brings a wide smile that shines across her face. She was happy to have fixed what was tormenting him. "From the way Shadow acted upon seeing you suffering from it I can only figure that he was the one who gave it to you, but I am curious to how he gave it to you."

Following after him, ruby reds widen so large upon getting a better bigger view of his home. "...it's fine... a kitchen doesn't have to be fancy to produce wonderful recipes~..." Is all she had to say about Sonic downplaying his kitchen in comparison.

Feeling fingertips upon her cheeks, they hue to a barely noticeable tinge of red. Though she seems flustered a tender smile graces her lips. Before she has a chance to respond to his questioning the hero continues on. Upon 'threatening' her, her blush fired up causing her cheeks to be bright and burning. "Um... I've never had scones before... but I wouldn't mind trying them though..."

Sonic feigns to pout at her response. "Damn, I was hoping you would say you were the picky type." He then wicks at her, hoping she would take the hint.

"Welp, let me see... I guess I can start by explaining how I got this injury. Even though Shadow and I seem at odds with each other about this whole thing, but I find it rather funny on Shadow's behalf." Sonic chuckled lightly as he began to full water in a water kettle and then placed it on the stove to began boiling.

"This injure did not happen during a mission as you would expect; it happened during one of our warm-up or, rather, drill exercises on the base a couple of days ago. Of course, since everyone else, except a few, does not like to square off against Shadow, I was the opponent as always during all of this. We were probably a good thirty minutes into practice when Shadow became serious because I got a lucky punch in."

Sonic pauses for a few seconds to read the back label of the wrapped scones before tearing the wrapper open to take them out, placing the on a baking sheet to be placed in the oven. Wiping his hand on his pants, Sonic walked over to the table and sat right across from her.

"Anyway, Shadow and I are equals during a one-on-one match with using just fist, but he got pissed off enough because I stunned for a few with my punch. Honestly, though, I found it rather strange he would get so upset over it because I got him plenty of times and vise versa." Sonic leaned forward and placed his hand on the table, spreading the wide and shaking his head in disbelief. "But I think something was bothering him to the extreme that day because I can honestly say that he was not focused. Meaning: he was very clumsy, and that is not like Shadow to be like that." He paused long enough to look at Angel and noticed her quizzical gaze.

"I know what you are thinking and I thought the same thing too; thought that something was occupying his mind but I did not have the chance to think into much because he rushed me with into me so fast that I found myself looking directly into the partial cloudy sky, and that was when I got serious. I got up just as fast as he rushed me down onto the ground and—" The water kettle to hiss and then whistle. Sonic walked over to the stove and continued. "So, yeah, I became serious and rushed him back. Others that were also on the training ground stopped and circled us, cheering us on and voting who will be the victor or loser."

Bringing back two mugs, powdered cream, hot chocolate mix and spoons, Sonic sat back down again and began filling the mugs with hot, steaming water. He placed a mug in front of her and gestured with his hand for her to go on first in making her hot chocolate.

"What a fight that was," He continued again. "I will say that each punch I received from him felt a lot worse than crashing onto the ground or being slammed into a wall from one of the old genius's robots." A real frown formed on his face this time for a brief second before he got up again to go check on the scones.

"Ah! They are ready! See, does not take that much time at all to make a pastry, even though I have burnt these kind of scones before." He then laughs at himself, looking over at Angel as he notices she was trying her best not to let her laugh escapes her mouth.

"One of these days, girl. I will make you laugh out loud for real. I can truthfully say I am curious how you laugh. If you have a soft, sweet voice then I am sure your laugh would be captivating." Angel blushed noticeable then and looked away, making him laugh the more. 'One of these days for sure," Sonic said to himself. Once he placed the scones on a tray, he went back over to the table.

"There ya go. These scones are already has butter on them so we don't have to worry about that part." Once his hot chocolate was made and the scones cooled a bit, he took his and bit into it considerably. Crumbs immediately feel around his chin and shirt. "Mmm! I forgot why I bought these they are delicious!" Another bite was made and the entire scone was devoured. Absently unaware of Angel not even touching hers, Sonic continued with his tale.

"Now, were was I... Oh, yeah! Anyway, toward the end of our brawl, Shadow tried to rush me for the last and final of time, but his left shoe did not channel his energy correctly—he explained to me after the fact—causing him to trip violently forward because of the him having too much momentum, accidentally releasing his deadly spears in my direction." He paused to rub his side a bit. "Some went flying spreading off toward the sky but one hit me, grazing my side before hitting a wall behind. Luckily their wasn't someone behind me at the time or they would have been very hurt."

He looked up at her and noticed that she did not eat her scone. Without saying another word, he sat up, walked over were she sat, lifted her up from out of the chair, sat down upon it, and placed her gently across her lap. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but his large finger was on her lips to silence her protest. "It seems I have to feed you after all. I know I said I'll only do it if you were the picky type but you have not even broken off a small, wee piece which makes me in the need to feed you." He smiled at her wickedly, reaching down to the scone and breaking off a small piece. "Now then, opened that gorgeous mouth of yours and say 'Aww!'."

As Sonic began explain the details of his injury did the pink female sit with her eyes solely focused on him listening attentively to his every word. Upon hearing about Shadow's strange behavior she sends him a confused though interested look in hopes that he would explain the reasoning behind it. Sadly, she would only get the one explanation.

Though she tore her eyes from him to mix up the hot chocolate laid out right in front of her she still kept her ears turned towards him continuing to listen to his story. When she opens her mouth to question the sudden change in his demeanor she is cut off once more, which makes her sigh in slight irritation, so she decides to wait lightly blowing on then sipping at the cocoa.

The warming brown liquid would almost splatter all over the table from her cup when his compliments would cause a sudden fluster panic from her. With more redness upon her cheeks, she turns her head trying to hide her embarrassed expression. _Maybe one of these days I can get the courage to let him hear my laugh..._

Shortly after forgetting her embarrassment, Angel goes back to paying attention to the hero finish his story. Her mug of the sweet chocolatey nectar and the flaky scone forgotten along with it. A yelp of surprise escapes her lips when she is whisked into Sonic's arm then placed into his lap. Upon speaking she is cut off by his index finger placed against her lips. With rose ears flattening and another fiery red blush burning her cheeks, she nods and slowly opens her mouth to receive the pastry.

"Mmm..." Sonic's deeply moaned as she took the little morsel in her mouth. "Good, yeah?" He took broken off another piece from the pastry and fed her again. He fed her again and again until at least only half remained. Then they eyes met; green into red and red returned the stare the to the green. Sonic's eyes roamed her face, the gentle curves of her cheek and chin. Then, ever so slowly, his eyes traveled down to her neck and collarbone. Sonic raised his hand to move a lock of black quill aside to expose more of her neck. Never in his life did he feel so tempted to place his lips, taste a woman's skin before. He wanted to but tried his best to not let his yearnings take over him, fearing he would frighten Angel away with him being so forward with him barely knowing her.

His breathing became heavy and his eyes lowered with a longing he could no longer ignore. "Angel." He whispered while tracing his fingertips along her neck, up along her neck, and then resting on her cheek. Rather it be a weird change of fate or not, Sonic could not ignore what he was feeling. He bent forward, placing his lips onto hers.

The piece she bit into reminded her of a muffin: soft, slightly flaky, moist, and simply delicious~ Nodding, she opens her mouth again upon having another piece traced along her lips. Once Sonic stopped in his affection feeding to her did time start to slow down when their eye colors would entwine. Angel felt herself grow breathless from the way his eyes stared and roamed along her upper body. When finger tips brush gently along her neck do shivers pool from the top coursing down then back up her body.

The moment Sonic's lips caressed her own in a feather light kiss do her fingers gently press against his chest raking down carefully. The sensation of his bright blue fur underneath his finger tips sends another shockwave of shivers along her body. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears and feel not only her cheeks warming up but her chest as well. Never before having a kiss upon her lips she hesitates in returning the kiss as softly as he placed it. Her head was swimming in a love sick sea.

Angel returning Sonic kiss thrilled him beyond measure. He was expecting or, more so, preparing himself for her to either rear away from him or...slap him across his cheek. Instead she surprised him by returning the gentle caress. He took notice how timid she was; how shaky her lips were; and how her fingers, which were resting on top of his shoulders, trembled. Deliberately he took his time in sampling her lips, getting to know every inch and corner and the upper and lower of smoothness.

His hand left her cheek, dwelling and going through her lock of quills to cup the back of her lower head, giving her some encouragement. His other hand traveled up to touch the side of her waist and that was where they remained. Sonic wanted to explore the contours of her body with a light touch, but he re-framed from doing so, remembering that he must not frighten her or make her feel uncomfortable.

The kiss then deepened when her grip on him tighten, giving him all of the encouragement he needed. His tongue escapes through his lips to trace hers. A shudder and a gasp followed, causing him to moan and chuckle huskily in pleasure. _She is very inexperienced, but very willing to learn, _Sonic glorified in his mind. He would be more than happy to teach her and many other things when it came to the art of kissing. He licked her lips again with his tongue, prodding and probing, trying to encourage her to open her lips.

Then her tongue, ever so slightly escaped her lips, now touching his. Sonic used that moment to gently nudge his tongue inside her mouth. She reacted quickly by sucking in her breath and gripping his shoulders tighter, which caused him to lean toward her. Sonic immediately placed his hand behind her, framing her back by splaying his fingers wide.

Suddenly he matched her gasps and heavy breathing, and the kitchen no longer felt cold and lifeless. His grip on her tightened; her fingers dug deeper and deeper into his shoulders. His ears became heated and flooded with blood along with a certain part of his anatomy that had a mind of its own. No matter how much he tried to calm himself, trying his best to communicate with it. But he soon realized it was too late when she shifted which caused her to rub and caress him. That undid him. He felt that he was on the verge of soaring. The beating of his heart grew intense causing him to hear his own heart beat and... and... a bell noise. Bell noise?

"U-Uh..." Sonic mumbled through the kiss as he peered one eye open to look around, to bring him slightly back to reality.

Ding-ding! Ding-ding!

The bell noise came again. No, it sounded more like a ringing sound.

The phone..

It was the damn phone.

Sonic groaned to himself as he realized that his house phone was ringing.

Believing that she'd tremble off the face of Mobius, her hands move up Sonic's chest up to his shoulders where they grasped desperately to keep her body in some sort of stability. The way he kissed and handled her only made her body shiver more in response as if she had thrown herself into a blizzard!

Angel was glad that he was as delicate and slow with her as he was because she could feel her inexperience, and hoped that he would stay patient with her. She prayed that it wasn't a damper in their oral passions. Upon hearing his muffled chuckle she wonders if that's a good or a bad laugh as the passion intensifies. The way she kissed now was much more sloppier, and in the back of her fluster panicked mind she hopes that she's doing a good job on her part.

As they continued, the heat in her cheeks seeped into the rest of her body causing it to catch a flame! Her cheeks were burning from all of the fervor activity, especially upon feeling a particular bulge scrap along her lower body.

By the point where everything was slowing down and reality was coming back to her she could hear the faint melody of something playing down. With her head spinning and her vision trying to clear from being blurry, she searches around from where the noise was coming from. Ears were lowered from a combination of what had conspired and of the noise growing in volume.

Looking over to her side, cerise eyes spot a something vibrating on one of the kitchen walls. She then realized it was his house phone...

Realizing what was going on, as well as where she sat, she let out a yelp of embarrassment before shouting: "Bathroom!" then speeding off to find it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Angel-"

Too late; she was already gone.

Sonic sighed, more so towards himself than anything. He knew better than to kiss her knowing full and well that she is still a stranger. A stranger that oddly knows about him and his friends, even though the similarities are somewhat... different. But he could not, no matter how much he tried, shake this new found feeling he had for her.

_Ding-ding! Ding-ding!_

And whoever was calling his house phone sure was persistent. After the second attempt most people would not even bother to make a third, but whoever it was, really wanted to speak to him or it could be an emergency. Then a though acquired to Sonic, he would not receive phone calls here unless he told someone specifically that he would be here, otherwise his additional contact numbers were the primary choice. But someone knew he was here, besides Shadow, and he rarely would use the phone; he would rapidly appear unannounced if he needed to discuss something of importance.

Sighing again, Sonic got up and walked over to the portable phone that was mounted to a wall. Picking it up and before saying "hello", he immediately received an earful within the first few seconds. She has broken yet another record, Sonic mused angrily.

"Hello to you too, Meredith," he was able to say, after her rant. He leaned against the kitchen counter, sighing yet a third time, preparing himself for this unfortunate conversation.

"Where are you?!" She shrieked. "I have been waiting for you to arrive at this dinner party we are having for Joseph and his wife, Ki-"

"Those are your friends," Sonic interrupted. "I have never met them before, nor care to." He placed his fingers to his temple, preparing for a headache that was threatening to blacken his mood further.

Dinner party? She has been waiting? And I was supposed to go? Sonic replayed in his mind several times over; the last he checked, Meredith and him have been in such odds with each other that a divorce has been summoned and will be finalized next week. But she still expected him to act the happy husband and go to a damned dinner party with her, much less a party meant for her associates, her friends? "You never said a wo-"

"I knew that you would forget." She interrupted. "You were never good at keeping promises. Typical." She scoffed after that last remark. Sonic had to grind his teeth, preventing him from losing self-control.

"Actually Meredith, you never told me, so the blame of forgetting and being typical goes straight to you."

"Don't you dare blame this on me; I know I've told you. I wouldn't forget something like this."

Yes you would, Sonic said to himself. Again. Again and again. Again and again and again. All of their conversations like this always ended up with him being the callous husband, and her, the innocent wife who never does wrong. Suddenly his hand began to ball into a fist, but then he opened it and then flexed it back into a fist again. Keep calm, man. She is only trying to get to you as usual. These conversations always ends the same. You should be used to this kind of thing, right?

"Sonic dear... Love..." She began in her most soothing and charming words.

He was not prepared this time.

Damn it...

"Sonic, there is something I wanted to speak with you about. I wanted to wait to discuss it when you got here, but obviously that is not going to happen now." She paused for the moment; he braced himself. "The accounts... well... the main one... Has there been a change in information? Because I went to the bank today to release some fund and I couldn't. The bank teller, stupid man anyway, claimed I did not have access to the accounts. Well, honestly I do not have access to neither of the accounts. Do you happen to know what the problem might be? I honestly think the bank teller did now know how to do his job. Honestly, why hire someone who-"

"The bank teller did the job correctly." Sonic said softly. So softly and low that she had to ask him to repeat what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"He did his job. I say he followed the rules correctly."

"Sonic? I do not know what you mean? And stop talking so low. I can barely hear you."

"What I am saying is: the bank teller and everyone else at the bank are following the rules. Meredith..." he breathed her name out slowly, trying to calm himself and prepare for her reaction. "...Meredith, you are no longer on my accounts. We are finalizing our divorce in a manner of days, so there is no reason why you should access to them. You have your own. you should use that for now on to support yourself one hundred percent."

There was a long, drawn out pause before spit and hell fire coursed through his ear.

"W-What?! I cannot believe this!" She screamed "I thought we were going to talk about this, the divorce, before it was finalized, Sonic! I honestly thought we were going to work this out, work things through so we did not have to-"

"Meredith?" He called her name, but still continued to ramble on and on about why they should not divorce, explaining there were other ways and alternatives to fix their marital problems. She also explained that they could separate for awhile so they can both have time to their thoughts, feelings, and ...passion for one another. After all, that was what some couples would do, right? Spend time apart to realize that they might or will be missing if the marital vows were terminated completely. But Sonic knew deep down in his soul that he would not be missing out, missing her entirely if she was completely gone from his life.

"Meredith?" He said her name a second time.

A third...

Then a forth...

"Stop!" Sonic finally yelled, slamming his fist down and hard onto the countertop. The impact was so hard that cracks can be seen.

"Just... please stop," he breathed out carefully, trying to control his anger as much as he could. "This. Our marriage... Meredith... I want it done and over with. I am tired. So very tired and so is my mind, spirit, and heart. I have been nothing but patient with you, Meredith, hoping that you would someday be patient with me when it came to my career, but you proved you couldn't. You proved you couldn't the very first time I had to leave for a few months to go on a mission."

"What-?"

"Let me finish, God damn it." Sonic interrupted. No matter how hard he tried to calm himself, his anger managed to consume him beyond compare; almost to the brink of him losing his sanity. And for what: over a stupid and selfish woman who never loved him?

"You proved you couldn't be patient; couldn't wait; couldn't be loyal to me." He quieted a few seconds, allowing what he said to sink in. "Yeah, remember, dearest? If you don't, then I sure do. I remember hearing reports that you were having rendezvous with an old fling that you just could not let go. An old fling that has been married for 15 years and now has two children. But that did not matter you, or the bother of you because you, the slut that you are and him, the player that he is, do not care as long as both of you had your daily dose of sex and kinks that would make a non-religious person go 'straight' if they had the slightest clue. But what was his name? Oh yeah, Joseph." He heard her gasp and smiled wickedly, knowing full and well that he shocked her to the core. Revenge was sweet. "Oh, yes, dearest. I know all about Joseph and why you like going over there so much. Oh, and just to let you know, his wife, Kimberley, knows all about you two. She is just biding her time until the moment is right to expose the both of you."

He paused to gather himself and his thoughts and the headache that felt like a growing tumor inside his skull, threatening to split it open.

"But when it comes to me, the trustful and gullible husband, shook off those accusations for what they should have been: false. But they were all true. Every single bit. The money is what you cared about and the fame I brought you, the fame of having my name. You used the money and name to get you that life you wanted, and abused all of it many times to where people began to talk, loudly every single time they gossiped, explaining that I had a mean, scandalous, gold-digger of a wife that did not care how she obtained it as long as she got it and was satisfied, no matter how much her name was sullied further. That was when I began to take on commissions to distance myself from you. I could not bare the facts and humiliations; could not face you because every time I would, I began to reminisce about how we first met; how much you swept me off my feet. You can't begin to fathom how much that hurts. Of course, however, I did manage trying to salvage something in our marriage by contributing to you as much as I could when I was around for a while, but it was the same routine with you: asking for money and then disappearing for several days and nights, never once spending time with me. So, again, I took on more commissions to busy my mind from you."

Sonic paused again, realizing then that he was trembling from bent up rage and a broken heart. Never in all of his years has he ever exposed himself like this. He did not like it, that was for sure. Most importantly knowingly that it was probably going through one ear and out the other.. And sure enough it was.

"Oh, Sonic... seriously? See, all you had to do was talk to me about all of this and you would realize that you are getting hyped up for nothing."

That undid him.

She did not care one bit. He poured his heart out and she managed to explain it all as him getting mad for nothing?

Something snapped inside him.

Sonic cried out viciously. Raising his hand up, he threw the phone fiercely across the kitchen. The phone slammed against the wall with such force that it now had a gaping hole and the phone laid on the tile floor in pieces. But he wasn't done there, he took the mounted piece to the phone, ripped it off the wall, and continued until the wiring was all pulled out and severed.

It would only take the rose hedgehog female a few seconds to find the bathroom. It was on the other side of a door in his bedroom that she wasn't paying attention to upon being in there the first time.

Her heart was pounding so hard by now that she swears that it'll rip out of her chest cavity! In still feeling the burning of her blush upon her cheeks, she turns on the sink to splash some cold water onto them in hopes to bring down the heat within them. By now her breathing had calmed down from its heavy gasping. She couldn't believe what just had conspired! Within a couple of minutes of harmless flirting had turned to gentle kissing then passionate making out! Angel was also shocked to say the least...!

The previous blush staining her fair cheeks a bright red would come back upon feeling a newly discovered wetness in her panties. It seems as though Sonic wasn't the only one aroused by the whole experience... Sighing, she snatches some toilet paper from a nearby roll to 'dry' herself with.

She doesn't have much time to herself when she hears the sudden scream of "_Stop!" _from the blue blur in the other couple of rooms. Worried upon his well-being, Angel rushes towards the kitchen just in time to see him cracking countertops with his bare hands! That in itself causes her to hide a little behind the doorway. 'Who was he on the phone with...?' She wonders to herself.

His story brings an array of emotions to her. The first being anger. It wasn't to say the least she was surprised that a woman would do that to Sonic, but it was the fact that one actually did so as such! The second was understanding him. She knew how it was to love without it in return. Not that she was thinking ill-will of her Sonic. It was just a main fact. And then there was the third: sympathy. To know that he poured his heart out to her even after knowing she did so much wrong to him.

There was then this silence... before she experienced that rare snippet of Sonic's fury! She lets out a yelp while watching him dismantle his phone. Whatever his wife said to him must have been heartless... Even though he slightly scared her with his destructive rage, she still approaches him. Without thinking twice, she turns him around with her super strength then raises her hands to cup his cheeks. Gazing softly into his eyes, she gets on her tip-toes planting a kiss to his forehead. Then setting back down to her feet, she moves her arms to snake around him where she embraces him. "...I'm so sorry for your pain..." She murmurs into his neck.

Sonic did not know what to do or how to react to Angel's sudden embrace. He stood there like a statue with his arms bound to his sides with his back stiff as a broad. How much did she hear and witness? The last thing he wanted Angel to see was his temper. Ever since that ungrateful day when the mad Doctor finally pushed him over the edge because of this finally and one deed that he did over ten years ago, he made it a solemn vow to never lose control like that again. Apparently his lost of control was so fierce that it made Shadow's fur stand on end. "If you do not learn how to control yourself, your power, then you will thirst for it because it feels good and worse you will become unpredictable which is the worst thing imaginable. Trust me, I know," is what Shadow said to him. After that, Shadow became his teacher, instructing him on how to control his powers and... urges in wanting to use it.

Sonic still continued to stand there, not really sure what to do with himself and... his hand. He realized that he was still seething from the unpleasant conversation from his wife. Then suddenly he took noticed of how tightly Angel held onto him, of how her head was at the crock of his neck, allowing him to notice more of her because of the enticing smell that she possessed. Then he realized, that is if Angel seen his rage first hand, that she was not shaken by it all. She was comforting him instead of suddenly disappearing, which he did not know how to decipher it all. It has been awhile since any female would want to comfort him, say soothing words.

"Angel," he whispered, shifting a bit in her arms, but she held on tighter to keep him in place. Again her soothing words, "I'm so sorry for your pain," was repeated through her soft lips again. Sonic closed his eyes in trying to control the multiple and magnitude of emotions that were billowing inside like a storm. So much so that he had to fight the urge to disappear from her grasp, getting away to allow him to think, getting away before his rage turned into full-blown... lust. Sonic became very conscious of her; of how she felt next to him, how she sounded, and how she... smelt. Again the smell of her was going to be is undoing and he knew it. For some unexplainable reason her smell was so much for him that he could almost taste her to the point were he know he would have a hard time of ridding her from his mind, and that his own staff between his thighs was going to bewitch his brain, telling him he should ravish her. A male's main reaction from being hurt was to find comfort as fast as possible to ease the pain; it was a weakness amongst many of them.

This was bad.

Very bad. Very, very... very bad.

...But it felt so right.

"Angel," he whispered again, but it sounded strained. I really should not think of her this way. I should not have kissed her! He yelled at himself, fighting so hard in a battle that he knew he would lose.

Suddenly Sonic moved forward behind her, swiping off all the contents, that sat neatly arranged, off the island countertop. Now they all lay on the floor scattered about, some things now broken that will definitely need to be replaced. Sonic did not care in the least when he grabbed Angel, ever so gently, around the waist and placed her on the island. He was within her legs in an instant, with his hand braced flatly on the countertop beside her, caging her. He stared at her intensely, noting that she did not look neither frighten nor shocked, but intrigue and... in awe. Then her eyelids lowered and her lips parted slightly. The sight was so seductive that Sonic mentally shock his head at her. I don't think she even realizes what she is doing to me, he said to himself. His muscles tensed all over his body, especially his thighs in an attempt to keep himself in check.

"Do you know what you are doing to me right now," he finally pronounced, but in a whispered. His voice was deeper and laced with intimacy at the same time. "That woman has been a thorn, no, a huge arrow that has been dipped in poison ever since she showed her true colors. I had to endure her, her selfishness, lies, and adultery for fucking seven damn long years. I had to deal with her lack of compassion, lack of sticking up for me, lack of...lovemaking that was made so forlorn that I am beginning to became scared of my own feelings and what they might make me do." Suddenly, and little bit on the rough side but strangely gently, he cups her face, bringing his face close to her. "Then you came. You came out of the blue talking to me as if I am this Sonic you once knew and you treat me as such. Like..." he paused for the moment, "like I am not even a stranger, like you knew me all of my life. Do you know what that is doing to me right now? Do you, Angel?" He then moves aside a stray quill that was covering the side of her neck and collarbone. "I am going to throw caution to the wind. That is what you are doing to me right now."

At this point, he wasn't sure if Angel understood what he was implementing. Hell, he might be scaring her for all he knew, but she was trying to brave in not letting it show in fear that she was not sure what his mood might make him do next. But deep down he hopes she understood because he was damn sure he knew what he wanted but then was so confused and... strangely angry about it all. Suffering.

So far Sonic wasn't responding to Angel. He just stood there almost lifeless. If it wasn't for the fact that he was standing stiff as a board along with still breathing. She wonders if his still position is of a good or bad sign... upon hearing her name, and feeling a struggle, she tightens her grip upon him repeating her words as softly as she had spoken them before-hand. She wanted him to know that she was here for him - no matter what! However, when he bolts out of her grasp does confusion but interest hit her like a brick flying through the air!

Next thing she realized is that he had picked her up with ease sitting then caging her upon a now clean countertop! He was way too close again, and she could feel that impulsive tingling in her body from when they were kissing. His words boggled her mind. What did he mean by them...? She flinches upon having her face in contact with his hand. His touch being a weird combination of roughness and gentleness that scares but excites her. As he continued on with his explanation did it all make sense! She hadn't been any better than that wife of his...! Here she was thinking of herself while hurting Sonic...! When that realization hit her did anything else go in one ear and out the other. Angel just couldn't believe how hurtful she had been to the poor hero!

With ears and eyes lowering, a frown crosses her lips. "...I am so sorry...!" Her voice is barely above a whisper when that remark comes out in a shaking tone. "...all this time upon meeting you... I-I... I've done nothing but think of myself... I didn't think about your feelings, nor did I care...! I didn't care to figure out how your life was going while dumping my problems on you...!" She feels her bottom lip quiver as she swallows a sob that wants to escape. Her eyes tremble in wanting to spill tears, but she holds herself back. Even if her words stung... they need to! I was selfish! "I made you become a hero and care for and protect me when you've done enough of that all of your life... I forced you to listen to my own problems and expected you to take care of them...! I was whiny, selfish, and inconsiderate...! And I'm sorry...! And I won't let you go through it any... anymore...!" Pink eyelids clench tightly over rubies that are on the verge of shedding tears. Shoulders began shaking in reaction to her holding herself back.

Sonic swiftly moved away from her to prevent himself from looking at her tears. He did not like seeing females cry. He felt ashamed of himself. She cried too many times today and he did not like the fact that he was, again, responsible. No. He felt more ashamed of how he allowed his sudden change of mood effect him so much to where he was about to do the unthinkable. Yeah, sure, she probably would have been willing, but the aftermath of it would have most likely been so awkward or regrettable to where neither of them would have not been able face other each ever again. More like him when it all comes down to it all.

Damn.

Racking his hand irritably through his quills, Sonic took in a deep breath and faced Angel. He did not want to hurt her emotionally like that anyway, especially when lovemaking is of concern. Sonic is a lover and meant to be a good one. He better damn will be or else his mother would come back and haunt him from the grave.

"Angel," he muttered, probably a bit forceful than he intended, but he was never comfortable when being the one at fault for a female's discomfort. He would soothe them in return, sure, but the thought of making them feel pain in the first place did not bond well with him.

"Look," he sighed. "First of all, I should be the one that is sorry. The way I have been treating you up until this point hasn't been fair. Instead of me understanding your situation, why you are here when it is obvious that there has been a clash somewhere when it comes to out realities, I sort of ignored it all until you had to show me his...grave. That was...unfair." The word was said in such a sad whisper that Sonic himself inwardly cringed from how it made him feel just now.

"And please," he continued. "Do not, ever, feel sorry for meeting me like this. I will say it before and I will say it again: there are reasons why things happen, and we much take it for what it is and make the most of it without regret or the feeling of revulsion or anger. Also, Angel, never ever say you are selfish of the kind, okay? You were going base on reaction that you could not stop no matter how hard you tried because your heart would not allow you to."

He clicked his teeth in disgust at what he was about to say next. "I... My wife... Meredith is an emotional trigger I seriously need to get rid of forever before all of her bad influences rub me raw. She hurt me more than you can imagine. Most of the pain, most of the lies goes deep down when she conceived and hid it from me." Sonic voice broke on the word "conceived" and he had to take in a large sum of breaths before continuing. "I was aboard when she found out, and when I came back, she did tell me but said she miscarried. But... I... I... later found out through another source that she deliberately got rid of the life growing inside her. I..." For the first time in his life, Sonic was this close to shedding tears. That memory was the hardest for him to relay or tell anyone, and no one knew besides Shadow and Amy. But even allowing them to know was hard for him to swallow. "Of course, however, I never questioned her about what I heard because, well, I never had proof. I should have done more researched, but I was afraid if I found out the opposite of what she told me then I don't have a clue of what I would've done then—to her."

He walked up to here, facing her, and placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face up to directly to his. Her face, the sadness that was shrouded all over, almost made him turn away, but he faced his "demons" and continued to stare intently into her red eyes. "Anyway... you had no possible way of knowing how my life was when we bumped into each other, so please do not feel guilty for coming into my life the way you did. Honestly," he hesitated for a moment, "I am glad that we met. My life maybe terrible, but with you suddenly here before me does not make it so terrible anymore. Honestly, I haven't felt this way in a long, long time. I haven't felt the sensation of new beginnings in a long while, and damn does it feel good." He smile was small when he finished speaking but it was tender all the same.

Using his thumb to trace away the tears, he leaned forward and placed a kiss where the tear had been. "I know that we are still strangers, but... nice and slow, remember, yeah?" He whispered before pulling away from her.

Angel just couldn't hold back her anguish anymore. Her hands rise to try and rid her face of tears that start pouring from her eyes, but it's a waste of time for they are too large and heavy to wipe away. When Sonic moves himself from her does she feel even worse. This was at least the fifth or sixth time she broke into tears and sobs. She wasn't emotionally strong, and she'll be damned if it showed all day!

Ears perk upon hearing her name, but then lower. At how it was spoken. She lifts her head to gaze in respect to allow him the knowledge of her listening to him. Angel mentally prays that he forgives her for this whole dramatic experience.

The fact that he was apologizing back brings her to shock. But maybe, just maybe, they were both at fault, and merely needed to put it all behind them. To make amends and look forward to a bright new future. 'Maybe even together...' she hopes in the back of her mind.

Upon revealing more of his tragic story of one-sided love she feels her heart ache. It was much more worse than she imagined! Lying, cheating, and being just a horrible wife was one thing, but to steal away his only chance at fatherhood...? Angel wanted to find this devil woman, and string her body and insides across the ground!

When he directs her attention upon him does she take notice of his own anguish trembling in his meadow green irises. She tries to show the compassion and sympathy in her own stare upon returning his gaze. A part of her is glad when he inadvertently forgives her for what she perceives as her selfish mistakes. Then this tender smile graces her muzzle turning the corners of her lips upward. He enjoyed her company! That he needed her!

By the point that her sorrows are replaced with inexplicable happiness... does she start to feel everything waring her down... The entire day that was filled with constant mixed emotions was really starting to take its toll on her body...! The world begins to feel heavy with time slowing down heavily...! Between the drama that had ensued the entire day as well as lacking the necessary amount of sleep one needs, she was falling out. Falling out fast! With Angel losing control of her body, her world starts to slumber into darkness as her being collapses against the hero's. Sleep had taken over completely knocking her out!

"Angel?" Sonic called out to her, catching her before she slid off of the kitchen island. He immediately lifted her up into his arms and carried into his bedroom. Once there he placed her on the bed and began to examine her. He began with touching her face to make sure she did not have a sudden fever or chill. Satisfied that her temperature felt normal he then placed two fingers on the side of her neck to feel a pulse. "It's strong and steady," Sonic said as he began to take off her shoes. He then reached toward the end of the bed for a soft quilt and pulled it over her.

"She just fainted. She will be fine, Sonic."

"I figured as much."

Sonic did not need to guess who was speaking to him because he felt their energy beforehand. "Was there something else you needed?" Sonic asked without turning away from looking down at Angel.

"I have a new assignment for you."

Sonic tilted his head back and sighed heavily. "Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"Seriously, Shadow? This can't wait?"

"I guess it can, but I thought you might be very eager to do this assignment since it might clear up why she is here."

That got Sonic's attention. He turned around to face Shadow giving him his undivided attention.

"Hmph, I thought so." Shadow chuckled. He lifted his hand up, gesturing toward the hallway. "After you."

Sonic walked passed him toward the hallway and kept going until he was back into the kitchen. He walked over to the counter where the phone used to be. Shadow did a quick survey of the kitchen, espying the ripped out phone and the hole in the wall in the opposite direction. He lifted an inquiring eyebrow at Sonic.

"Don't." Sonic held up his hand before Shadow could ask him the obvious question. "No one was hurt. That's all that matters. And her fainting is not from us having a fallout." He shook his head and leaned himself against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, about this assignment?"

"The assignment is simple: go and talk to infamous zone cop."

Sonic nodded. "Zonic, eh?"

"Correct. Seems to me he would be the only one to know if something was amiss between the zones. And that girl in your room is obviously not from our zone but from another. Her appearance caused some things to clash and mold together, however—"

"But it is highly unusual and can cause instability. Yeah, I know." Sonic interrupted, followed by a sigh. "My question is: Why would this even be allowed? Zonic would have never allowed this to happen. Something like this is so… very minor but cause bad things to happen if left unchecked. I mean he would have anticipated this before it even occurred. Additionally, she would have been at the crossroads before coming here, so he would have seen her or some other zone cop."

"And that is why we are going to go and talk to him. Now."

Sonic groaned out loud and raked a hand roughly through his quills. "No. Not right now. I am tired, and I don't want to leave her here by herself. If the universe hasn't been ripped apart by now then I say it can wait."

Shadow studied Sonic for a moment and smiled shaking his head. "You've fallen for her." It was not a question but more of a statement. "Meredith is going to be very upset," Shadow smiled amusingly at Sonic.

"What's new? That woman is always upset. And don't you dare say I told you so. I am not in the mood to hear you gloat."

"Obviously." Shadow laughed and looked at the destroyed phone socket and the gaping hole in the wall.

Sonic noticed this and scowled hard at Shadow. "I said don't, but to curb your curiosity, my wife was the cause of it. And for goodness sake, seriously, talking to Zonic can wait. I am not in the mood to travel to the world between zones at this very moment. First thing tomorrow for sure."

"All right, Sonic. But this can't be ignored any longer due to the seriousness of it."

"Yeah… yeah… I understand. Goodnight, Shadow."

And with that, Shadow was gone once again.

Sonic sighed heavily and wondered to himself how his life got so complicated. He was daring and reckless during his younger days and even more so when joining forces with the military, but he did not sign up for unexpected problems such as his wife and the girl in his room.

Exiting kitchen, he went right back to his room to look in on Angel once more. He went near the bed and reached out to touch to see how she was faring. He listened in closely to hear her breathing and noticed that it was slow and deep. "Seems to me she is sleeping now," he said and decided not to try and wake her. "I guess I shall do the same." And with that, Sonic turned out the light that sat near his bed, looked at Angel for one last time, and exited the room. Then a thought occurred to him after walking out of the room. He could sleep in the chair right next to the bed to watch over her, but shook his head against. Her fainting could have been resulted by his behavior, and last thing he wanted was for her to wake up and not want him to be in her presence. He continued on until he was in the living room and lied himself down onto the couch and quickly went to sleep.


End file.
